Missing Angels
by Evergreen98
Summary: Luke and Leia are are the children of one of the most terrifying men in the galaxy. Darth Vader. Their father keeps their presence a secret, and few even know of their existence. However, when a field trip goes horrible wrong, and the twins go missing. . .Vader will tear apart the galaxy to find his children once more. (Suitless Vader)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few important notes for before: In this story, Vader will be suitless (explanation will be revealed in the next few chapters. Just a hint - events at Mustafar happened slightly differently). Padmé is dead (sadly), and the twins are 5 years old. Also, the Rebel Alliance will be a bit more. . .organized than it might have been at this current time.**

**Okay, enjoy! Tell me if I should continue!**

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

"Daddy, guess what! We get to go on the big ship today!"

Darth Vader, one of the most feared men in the galaxy, feels a tremor of amusement at his son's words. He turns slightly in his seat at the wheel of the speeder so that he may face his son.

"You're right, Luke" Vader muses lightly, "I believe you will behave yourself while on the field trip?"

Luke's innocent grin is infectious, it's strength powerful enough so that a small smile forms on the Sith Lord's face.

"Yes!" Luke cries, the young five year old easily appeased by these words, "Leia! Leia! Are you ready to go on the big ship?"

Leia, however, is not so exited as her twin. She is too absorbed in playing with her doll, a simple little thing that she insists on naming "princess."

Luke pokes Leia, trying to draw her attention, but Leia lightly shoves his hand away.

"Leave me 'lone!" Leia cries, when Luke prods her once more. Vader turns lightly in his seat once more, a sigh forming on his lips as he reprimands his twins once more.

"Luke, what did I say about best behavior?" Vader snaps. He is careful to only let a sliver of anger in his tone, just enough to let his son know that his father's words are serious.

"Sorry, Daddy," Luke says. In moments the boy's attention is once more captivated by the streams of traffic that flow past his window.

Vader shakes his head lightly, a smile crossing his face once more. The alarmingly short attention spans of his children never cease to amaze him.

Vader easily maneuvers his speeder through the flows of traffic. Within moments he has arrived at their destination, and he is drawing the craft to a stop before the front of the large school building.

The dark and deadly speeder looks vaguely out of place where it sits in front of the Imperial Elite primary.

It's dark tinted windows and sleek design speak of power, and mystery. It's exact occupants are unknown, even among the other elite present.

Security at the school is said to be top notch. Cliental security and secrecy are two things on which the academy is praised for.

But, of course, this is not enough for Lord Vader, second in command only to the emperor. A person of his status expects only the best, both for himself. . .and his children.

Therefore, no slips have been made in the details concerning his and his twin's safety and secrecy.

Not even the other parents, the mothers and au pairs who are waving goodbye to their young children, know exactly who sits inside the dark speeder.

For if they did know. . .well, Vader's security personnel certainly would not live to see another day.

"Okay, have you each got your lunches?" Vader asks, and he turns to face his children. They both nod, grins alighting each of their faces.

"Love you, Dad!" Luke cries, before leaping out of the speeder. In moments, he has disappeared up the steps to the facility.

Leia lingers longer in her exit, as she pauses long enough to fling her arms around her father's neck. She pecks a light kiss onto his cheek, before drawing back.

"I love you, Daddy!" she cries, before following after her brother.

Vader watches as his daughter also disappears inside the building, a slight smile on his face as her small form vanishes inside the structure.

To any onlooker, the twins Luke and Leia are arriving just as usual. No one is aware of their true parentage, of the dark Sith Lord carefully watching over them.

It is only when, through observation aided by the force, Vader senses his children have safely arrived at their classes that he starts his speeder up once more.

It is, just as he is turning out of the air space surrounding the preschool, that a tremor races through the force.

It whispers of warning, of some unforeseen danger. . .and then it is gone.

Vader tenses lightly, his hands tightening around the wheel. For a moment, he considers turning around, picking his children up, and dragging them home.

But, all of the other false alarms echo lightly in his mind. Cases where, there had turned out to be not a trace of danger.

_Do I really want to risk putting them through that again_? Vader wonders to himself, _especially if, it most likely turns out to be nothing?_

Vader throws his senses out, and he searches the surrounding area for any signs, any traces of danger.

Nothing.

Even the force has gone quiet. It now exudes but a peaceful warmth, something that gives only an expression of tranquility.

Vader forces himself to relax as he turns the speeder towards the Senate building.

He has duties to attend to. His master would be most displeased if he allowed anything - especially his own children - to get in the way of that.

So, Vader forces any thoughts of danger from his mind.

_It was probably nothing anyway._

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

"Does everyone know the objective today?" the commander asks, and he slowly observes his troops.

A chorus of "aye sir!" rings out in the small transport, and the commander nods.

"We can't have any mess ups today men," the commander says evenly.

He reaches into his pocket, and he draws out a small holo-projector. He clicks a button on it's side, and a moment later the shimmering image of a ship flickers into view.

The distinguishing mark on the ship is the giant red emblem on the side.

The seal of the Empire.

"Our target is this cruiser," the commander snaps, "it is one of the Empire's smaller ships - but is has heavy fire power. At the moment, our intel tells us that there is going to be a lapse in the normal security. This means that this might be our only chance to strike, our only chance at success."

The men nod in understanding, though many exchange nervous glances. The mission they are attempting is dangerous on several levels.

One soldier dares to ask the question that is on several of the mens' minds.

"Is. . .is Vader going to be at the naval base today?" the soldier asks, a quiver of fear in his voice.

In response, his commander smiles.

"That's the best part," the man says, "Vader has been called to the senate today. We won't have to worry about any interference from him today."

Several of the men sag in relief.

The last person they want to face on their mission is the emperor's dark, second-in command.

A slight beeping sound fills the ship's interior. It is an alert to remind the soldiers of the closing time window. They plan to strike the ship just before the change in shifts. This way there will be less soldiers - and those that are on duty will be weary after their hours of service.

"Are you ready men?" the commander asks, and he slowly takes in the gathered group.

Once more, there is a chorus of "aye sir". The commander nods his head in satisfaction.

"Then let's go."

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

Luke trails behind his fellow classmates, his eyes wide as he takes in the giant ship around him.

"Leia! Leia, look at that!"

Luke tugs at his sister's arm, trying to gain her attention. Leia brushes off Luke, and sends him a pointed glare.

"I don' care, Luke!" Leia snaps at her twin. Luke huffs lightly, before turning away from his sister. In moments, he is once again mesmerized by a new sight.

Luke doesn't understand why Leia isn't as excited by the ship as he is. Can't she see how awesome this all is?

The twin's teacher is currently explaining to the class what exactly the ship's crew does, and Luke struggles to pay attention.

He really, really does try. . .

But of course, there are far more interesting things on the ship than whatever Ms. Jilpa is talking about. Luke searches wildly, his eyes fleeting from one thing to the next.

Slowly, Luke falls to the back of the line.

He trails behind his classmates, his eyes filled with all the sights the ship has to offer. Slowly, he tunes out his teachers words, until her voice is just a buzz in the background.

Ms. Jilpa is just telling them that it is almost time to leave the ship. . . when Luke feels it.

The feeling is like a tickle in his tummy, except it kind of hurts. Luke frowns lightly, and he turns to his sister once more.

Luke tugs on her arm once again. Leia tries to shove him away once more, but suddenly she freezes.

"Luke, you feel that?" she asks, her eyes widening. Luke nods in agreement, and he points at his stomach.

"Leia, what is it?" Luke asks, his frown deepening the longer the pain remains. Leia whimpers lightly.

"It hurts, Luke," she whispers, "should we tell Ms. Jilpa?"

Luke's gaze snaps up, his eyes searching for their teacher. . .only to find that she has disappeared.

In fact, their entire class is gone.

"Leia, where'd they go?" Luke asks, and he whirls around. Concern and fear alight within him, though he tries to squash these feelings down.

Leia slides closer to her brother, and she instinctively slides her hand into his.

"Luke, what do we do?" Leia, who is usually the more outgoing spirit, looks to her brother. Her own fear is evident on her face. Luke hesitates for only a moment before replying.

"We. . .we walk until we find somebody. Then. . they'll help us get back," Luke says, and he sends his sister a confident smile. Leia nods in agreement at this plan.

Luke slowly begins to walk forward. He holds Leia's hand tightly in his, as if afraid that she is going to disappear like this class and teacher.

The twins search the halls, searching for any sign of the troopers they saw stationed around the ship only minutes earlier. Their teacher had told them upon entry to the ship that, should they could lost, they need only ask one of the soldiers for help getting back to the ship.

The twins wander the corridors aimlessly, and just as Luke is about to give up hope. . .he sees one of the white-armored troopers.

"Leia, look!" Luke cries, and he hastily begins to drag his sister forward.

_I wonder why he's sitting down,_ Luke thinks to himself as he and his sister race forward,_ I didn't know they let soldiers sit down on the job. . ._

Luke and Leia come to a stop in front of the trooper, their relief at finding _someone_ in the ship quite clear.

"Sir! Sir! Please help us! We got lost from our class and. . ." Leia slowly trails off when the trooper does not move, when he doesn't show any sign that he has heard her.

Leia casts her brother an odd glance, and Luke frowns. Slowly, the young boy moves forward, and he gently shakes the soldier by the shoulder.

Still the man does not move.

Luke slowly moves back to stand by his sister, a look of worry in his eyes.

"Leia, maybe we should-."

Whatever Luke is about to say is drowned out the next moment, as deep red lights begin to flash overhead. Sirens screech, the sound echoing off of the walls.

Luke and Leia don't wait to see what is happening. The bad feeling is back, and it is stronger than before.

The twins grab each others hands, and they run.

**§ ∞ •**

Vader leans back slightly in his seat, and he frowns as the senator before him continues to drone on in his endless speech.

"As you can all see, at the rate at which the empire is spending money on the new space station. . ."

In an instant, Vader's attention snaps away from the boring senator.

A coiling fire ignites within him, a feeling so horrifyingly familiar. Vader snaps out of his seat, throwing his seat back as he stands.

"Lord Vader," one man asks, his voice timid, betraying his fear, "is. . .is something wrong?"

But Vader is unable to answer. No, he is too concentrated on the fear he feels, the overwhelming, overpowering.

Fear that is not his own.

As if in answer to the question that is now burning in his mind, a flickering hologram of one of his naval captains appears at the head of the table.

"Lord Vader! There's been an attack at the yard! The rebels have control of one of the ships-."

Whatever the man's next words are - no one will ever know. For in an instant, his voice is quieted, his throat crushed. Vader feels not a trace of pity for the man who was appointed to present him with such bad news.

Vader wastes no time in his exit. He races towards the door, his destination clear in his mind.

Though he already knows that he is far too late.

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

Leia huddles closer to her brother. She grips his hand tightly in her own.

She is afraid.

Of course, Leia tries not to show her fear. Luke is better at not showing his fear than she is, and for that she is glad.

She needs Luke to be the strong one right now.

The twins are hidden within the confines of a storage closet they happened to come across. Here, the sirens aren't so glaringly loud.

They can still see the flashing of the lights though. The bulbs cast a red glow under the doorway, and this gives the siblings just enough light to see.

Every now and then, Leia will hear voices outside the door. She can only make out a few of their words, and what she does hear doesn't make any sense to her five-year old self.

_"__all clear here. . .no sign of trouble. . .you hear there was a class of kids on here. . .yeah, luckily they all got off in time. . .take off will be soon. . ."_

After a while though, the voices stop. The only sound is that of the blaring sirens. . .before suddenly that cuts off as well.

Leia is just about to ask Luke if they should risk going out, trying to escape, when it happens.

The floor beneath her starts to vibrate. There is a faint roar in the distance.

It sounds almost like. . .an engine.

"What's happening, Luke?" Leia asks. Her small voice trembles, and tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"I don't know, Leia," Luke says in response, and he takes a deep breath, "but don't worry. . .whatever happens, Daddy will save us."

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

**Okay. . .should I continue? Any questions - just PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**. ∞ Ω ∞ .**

_(One Day Later, Falcon Base - Yavin IV)_

It is with great measures of joy that the two officers make their way towards the exit of their stolen ship.

"Can you believe it," Officer Cartre Willcore asks his fellow officer as they make their way down the metal plated hall, "no casualties - that's practically unheard of!"

His companion, Kaisai Runsten, offers him a small smile of agreement.

"I know, I can't believe we actually pulled it off," she says with a sigh, "I mean. . .it was quite the mission."

Cartre nods his head, before moving to speak again.

"Well, I'm glad we're back now. I can't wait for some well deserved rest - ."

He pauses mid-sentence, and his steps falter. A frown crosses the young officer's face, and he turns to face his female companion once more. Kaisai also comes to a stop, a frown tracing her features as well.

A long moment of silence passes, before she speaks.

"Did you hear - ."

Kaisai breaks off when, once more, a distinct rattling noise is heard ahead.

In an instant, both officers have drawn their blasters. They slide into defensive positions.

Cartre gently motions her forward, and slowly the pair makes their way towards the source of the noise.

"Are we sure we found all of the troopers. . ." Kaisai whispers. Even though her tone is lowered, her voice still echoes off of the metal walls.

Cartre shakes his head, and gestures for her to remain silent. After a moment's pause, the tow officers slowly begin to make their way forward once more.

The rattling noise rings through the hall once more. Now, the rebel's can pinpoint it's origins.

A small supply closet. . .just ahead. . .

In moments, the two soldiers reach it. Cartre slowly steps forward, and his hand hovers lightly over the the keypad. He turns to face Kaisai, and she nods for him to continue.

Both hold their blasters ready, and they steel themselves as Cartre keys open the door.

As the door slides open, and light floods the space, instantly both officers are thrown on high alert.

Their guns waver slightly, the nerves of the situation making the officers hands shake. . .They aim their weapons at the two figures revealed. . .

Before quickly, hastily pushing their guns back into their holsters.

Kaisai hurridly kneels, and she stretches her hands out in a placating gesture.

"Hey. . .it's okay . . .it's okay. . ." she mutters softly. She plasters a smile on her face, even as she sends Cartre a pointed look.

"Get help," she snaps sharply to her fellow officer, before turning back to the cowering figures once more.

"Hey, don't be afraid!" Kaisai says softly, even as she takes in the children's tear-stained cheeks.

Fear is quite evident in their eyes, in the way they cling to each other. The girl whimpers lightly, before tightening her embrace on the boy.

Each child couldn't be more than five standard years. . .

Kaisai continues on with her placating gestures, and Cartre hastily comms their fellow officers.

"Hey. . ." Cartre mutters when he is finally able to reach his superior. All thoughts of correct address are forgotten in light of this startling news.

"Sir. . .we. . .we have a problem."

**• ∞ Ω ∞ •**

The heads of the rebel operation wait patiently in the medical wing for the arrival of the said disturbance. They stand patiently in the observation room, their gazes plastered onto the one-way glass separating them from the room on the other side.

As of yet, no one has exactly explained what this problem is. However, every officer they had spoken to, no matter their rank, had appeared quite unnerved by the fact.

"While we wait," Mon Mothma says evenly to her fellow companions, "we might as well discuss the. . .new turn of events."

"You mean, the attack on Chiron Base," a senior officer says, his voice wavering slightly at the mere thought of the. . .attack.

"It was a slaughter," another commander murmurs, "have you seen the footage that was recovered?"

As if answer to his question, Mon waves her hand. One of her aides steps forward, and they procure a small holo projector.

A grainy blue image appears above the device, and though the picture is blurry - the scene it depicts is quite clear.

A familiar cloaked figure, wrapped in shadow, carving his way through the ranks of the Rebel soldiers. Of course, a line of stormtroopers follow behind their leader, though it is clear that the true force to be feared is their commander.

"I. . .I thought our intel reported Vader was on leave on Coruscant?" One young officer says, a frown crossing her face. Mon slowly shakes her head, before waving the image off.

"We believed as much," Mon says evenly, "as of right now, we don't know quite why he suddenly left Coruscant. However - no matter what pulled him away - he is on the rampage once more. No prisoners were taken. All were executed. . .We haven't seen actions this vicious since. . .since he first came into power."

A silence false on the group as they remember that fateful day. A date that will forever remain seared in their minds.

It was the day that the Jedi order, the entire republic - fell. A new form of government - the empire - arose. At it's head, a monster in disguise.

"And, we still don't have any details as to his past? Where he came from?" One officer asks. The man repeats an age old question, one that has been spoken over and over as the years run past.

For, no one truly knows where Darth Vader arose from. The man remains obscured in darkness, his face hidden in the shadows of his cloak.

Truly though, none have tried to get too good of a look at the man. It is rumored, however, that his eyes burn with golden fury. That to look upon him is to have a glimpse of death.

Before anyone can ask any further questions, there is a clamor on the other side of the glass. The gather group of officers and commanders fall quiet as the door inside the other room opens.

Instantly, confusion fills those gathered. . .as they watch two children be led into the room.

A moment passes, before the door to the operation room swings open. In walks a junior officer, a young man who appears vaguely nervous.

"You are here to explain this. . .occurrence?" Mon asks evenly, and the young man nods. After receiving his assent, Mon waves for the young man to speak.

Slowly, the man begins to explain.

Gradually, the color begins to drain from the faces of the gathered leaders and commanders. With every word, their fear does grow.

"There was a field trip?" One of the officer's snaps, "of children?"

The junior officer nods, and he averts his gaze slightly.

"We were unaware of this detail when we boarded the ship," the man says evenly, "we only just found the two children when we landed."

"Is it. . .there aren't more of them are there?" another woman asks, fear striking her tone, the officer hastily shakes his head.

"No! We made sure to do a full sweep after two of our officers found them stowed away," the officer says, his voice trembling slightly.

A silence falls on the room, and a long moment passes before anyone can even find words to speak.

"Who. . .do we know who their parents are?" a commander asks, his voice uncertain. The young officer hesitates for a moment before replying.

"After doing a mild basis check on the school the children were with, we found out that it was a. . .prestigious academy. For children of. . .high class Imperials."

If anything, the temperature in the room drops a few degrees. In an instant the level of worry grows.

"We are asking them a few questions. . ." the young man continues, "however, the two are. . .mildly traumatized with the whole situation."

Slowly, gazes trail from the young man, back to the two children in the other room.

The boy and girl cling closely to one another, and their fear is quite evident. Not only do they appear quite exhausted, they also seem to have no trust for those treating them.

"This. . .is bad," one of the commander's mutters, more to himself than to any one else in the room.

However, his statement is readily agreed with.

They are in trouble indeed.

**. ∞ Ω ∞ . **

Darth Vader stands before the view port of the ship, the_ Executer,_ his hands clasped firmly behind his back. His eyes slowly trail across the vast expanse of hyperspace.

Vader's mind is far from his place on the ship. Currently, he searches the force for any sign of his children, any trace of their signatures.

He can feel them, faintly. . .he can almost taste their fear.

But, he cannot locate them. Something veils their presence, perhaps the vast distance separating them from their father.

Vader feels a pang of fury at the very thought of their disappearance. It had long since been confirmed that the ship they had been on had been taken by the Rebel Alliance.

It had taken every ounce of Vader's willpower not to strike down every miserable employee at their school, starting with their imbecile of a teacher.

Instead, he had had to satisfy himself with the deaths of those directly responsible for the failure to protect the space.

The _fools_ who had somehow managed to let a fully armed ship slip through their grasps. Who had let the rebels onto _Coruscant_, who had allowed them to steal the ship from the empire's very heart.

"Lord Vader," an officer says cautiously, his tone betraying heavy levels of fear, "we - we're coming out of hyperspace the next rebel headquarters. We will be entering Arbra's atmosphere momentarily."

"Good," Vader says evenly, "have the men ready to deploy."

The man bows, before hastily retreating. Vader ignores the cowering man's retreating presence, as he instead focuses on the planet as it appears before him.

Even as they are exiting hyperspace, as the barest details of Arbra are coming into view. . .Vader already knows. Just as he did at the Chiron Base in Tomark II the previous day.

He can feel his children's absences clearly. The space is empty, devoid of their warmth.

A flash of rage licks through Vader, and he focuses this fury. His hand slips down to the lightsaber at his belt, and he gently grasps its hilt.

His children may not be here. . .but the rebels certainly are.

_They will pay for what they've done, _Vader thinks to himself.

_Every last one of them._

**. ∞ Ω ∞ .**

Leia grips her brother's hand tightly in her own, and she struggles to push down the tears that threaten to fall down her cheeks.

_Luke's not crying,_ Leia mutters to herself, _so you can't either. You don't wanna look like a baby do you?_

However, just because Leia doesn't wish to cry doesn't mean she won't turn to her brother for comfort. She is quite happy with letting Luke handle the strange people and their odd questions.

"My name is Carma," the young woman questioning them says softly, "what are your names?"

The woman has a nice smile, and Leia feels a warmth in words. She feels a tiny bit more trust towards the nice woman than the soldiers that found her and Luke. . .the ones that had guns.

"I'm Luke, and this is Leia," Luke says softly. Leia can't help but feel a rush of gratitude that Luke speaks.

The lady smiles brightly, and she nods eagerly.

"Those are very nice names," Carma says with a grin, "Luke, is Leia your sister?"

Luke simply nods at this, and Leia squeezes her brother's hand gently. Carma may appear to be nicer than the soldiers with guns, but that doesn't make her completely comfortably around the lady.

Carma seems to realize that, of the two, Luke is far more willing to answer her questions. After realizing this fact, she makes a point to direct her questions more towards him.

"Luke, can you tell me what your last name is? We want to contact your parents, so that we can get you home," the woman says with a smile.

Luke frowns at this, and Leia can feel her twin's confusion. A moment passes, before Leia feels his voice whisper softly in her mind.

_Leia, what do I do?_ Luke asks, projecting his thoughts towards his sister. Leia pauses for a moment before replying.

_Use the name Daddy told us to use with strangers, the one we use at school_, Leia sends back to her brother.

Luke nods lightly at this, and the small action earns a small frown of confusion from Carma.

"Naberrie," Luke says softly in response. Carma graces this response with another warm smile.

"Well, Luke and Leia Naberrie," she says merrily, "how about I get you some food? I'm sure you're starving."

Both twins nod gently, their actions hesitant.

_Luke, I'm scared_, Leia whispers to her brother. A moment passes, before she feels a wave of warmth from her twin.

_It's gonna be alright, Leia,_ Luke sends back, _everything is gonna be fine. You heard them, they're gonna help us get back to Daddy._

_We'll be home soon._

**. ∞ Ω ∞ .**

**Okay, a deeper explanation of the exact past. . .is to come. I hope to involve a more in depth look of what occurred on Mustafar in the next chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. . .this is important. This chapter addresses some changes I have made in the events that happened on Mustafar. **

**Enjoy!**

**. ∞ § ∞ .**

"What do you mean - there is nothing on them?" Mon Mothma snaps. The rebel leader gently rubs her temples, as if to ward off the headache she is sure is approaching.

The technician blinks lightly, before gesturing to the system before him. He appears lightly nervous, and his voice wavered lightly as he speaks.

"Beyond the school record - there's nothing," the young man says with a shrug, "based on what I've found - which isn't a lot - Luke and Leia Naberrie do go to the school. But, beyond that. . ."

"You mean there aren't even parent's names listed?" Mon says, her voice holding a light hint of exasperation. The technician shakes his head lightly, before turning to the screen once more.

"These are the only files I _have_ been able to access. Anything else on the children. . .it's under _heavy_ lockdown. High security Imperial blocks," the man says, and he shrugs again, "however, this isn't exactly uncommon. . .at least not with situations like this."

Mon shivers lightly, and she gently massages her temples.

"You mean children from high ranking Imperial families?" Mon says, her voice holding a measure of defeat. The technician slowly nods.

Mon sighs lightly, and she shakes her head.

_Well. . .if we can't contact the children's family. . .what are we to do?_ Mon wonders hopelessly.

**. ∞ § ∞ .**

_(Haven Base, Planet Arbra)_

Vader stands, surveying the smoldering remains of the base.

He watches as the troopers slowly cart the prisoners onto transports. There are only a few of them. . .

For it was not Vader's intention to take prisoners this day.

The few that he has captured, are simply to gain information from. Vader finds a measure of satisfaction in the fact that their deaths will be slow, and painful. . .

For that is what they deserve.

Vader watches the scene carefully. It looks very much like a warzone. A place of death.

The lush trees and plant life surrounding the bases' entrance are still blazing with fire. The base itself is but a charred hull of what it once was. A twisted, blacked skeleton of the structure that once stood.

Ash swirls in the air, and smoke darkens the sky. The smell - the scent of _burning _- lies heavy on the air.

In a flash, Vader is thrown back.

To the darkest day of his life.

_His wife stood before him, tears tracing tracks down her cheeks._

_"__I. . .I don't belive what I'm hearing," Padmé sobbed, and she took a light step back, "you. . .Anakin. . .you've changed. Obi-Wan. . .he was right."_

_He felt a rush of anger at her words. It fueled the fury he already felt, the rage that was blazing in his soul._

_"__I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi. . .they turned against me," he snapped, his tone flickering dangerously, "Don't _you_ turn against me!"_

_Padmé's sobs only grew louder at her words. Her breaths were quick, and he could sense the racing of her heart._

_A part of him wanted nothing more than to beg forgiveness. . .to take his wife and run away. . .but another, much stronger part of him, wanted nothing more than to save him._

_He almost didn't hear her next words, his thoughts were so loud._

_'__You won't understand now, Padmé,' his flurried mind whispered, 'but I'm doing this for you. . .for the baby. . ."_

_"__I don't know you anymore!" Padmé cried, her tears flowing ever faster, "Anakin. . .you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow!"_

_As she spoke, one of her hands fluttered to her chest. She pressed it lightly over her heart, as if the action alone might keep her soul in tact._

_His mind is too confused. . .to dazed and full of darkness. . . His mind desperately grasps at straws, searching for a reason why his wife _wouldn't _want him to save her._

_"__Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin muttered, his anger flickering ever stronger._

_"__Because of what you've done!" Padmé cried in response. For some reason, her voice was weaker, her words holding a note of hesitation, "of what you. . .plan to do. . ."_

_He feels a rush of concern, as he senses it. It is almost as though her presence flickers lightly. . ._

_When she speaks again, her voice is weaker - far weaker._

_"__Stop! Stop now. . .come back. . .I. . .I love. . .you. . ."_

_She barely manages to get out that last statement before she collapses. He steps forward, catching her just before she hits the ground._

_Panic rushed through him, fear flows through him in waves._

_"__Padmé? Padmé!" he snaps, his voice rising in fury._

_But he receives no reply._

_He can feel her presence wavering, her life force slowly fading._

_His anger, his rage, bottles up inside him. It rises in waves, swirling in a deadly storm. . ._

_"__Let her go, Anakin."_

_The voice, oh so familiar. . .draws his attention in an instant._

_In a single moment, he has found someone to blame. _

_And so the storm is released._

**. ∞ § ∞ .**

"Here we go! Sandwiches for two!" Carma says cheerily. She carefully places the two trays before the twins.

Luke and Leia turn their wide-eyed gazes away from the crowded mess hall, and they eagerly dig into the meal.

_I haven't eaten in forever_! Luke thinks to himself as he eagerly takes a bite out of the sandwich.

Leia eats her meal just as enthusiastically as her brother. Neither child has eaten since they left their school, just two days before.

"Ah, you two are hungry, aren't you?" Carma asks, a slight look of concern cross in her face as she appraises the twins frantic eating.

The siblings can only nod, before turning back to their food.

In moments, every morsel of food is gone. Both children look quite satisfied with themselves, but, more importantly. . .

Their levels of fear are far lower than when they first encountered these strangers.

_Maybe these people aren't so bad,_ Leia mutters, sending the thought to her twin,_ they've been super nice to us. . ._

_That's true, _Luke sends back, though a light frown touches his face,_ but we still need to be careful. _

_Yeah, that's what Daddy would want,_ Leia sends back. Luke nods in agreement at her words.

_I miss him, Leia_, Luke murmurs,_ I miss home. . ._

Leia nods in agreement, and she gently takes her brother's hand in her own. Luke finds a small bit of comfort from his sisters touch.

Of course, he would never tell her that.

**. ∞ § ∞ .**

Carma watches the children, an odd look crossing her face as she observes the children.

Their behavior can only be described as. . .odd.

It is almost as though the siblings have their own silent language. One without words are gestured.

She watches as one frowns, and the other nods as if in agreement.

_Very strange indeed_, Carma thinks to herself, _whatever are the Imperials teaching their children nowadays?_

However, before she can think further on this subject, her thoughts are interrupted by a very loud yawn. A moment later, Leia copies her brother's actions with a yawn of her own.

A soft smile touches Carma's features as she appraises the children. Being a mother herself, she understood the necessity of a young one's sleep.

And currently, if the dazed expressions on the twins' faces say anything, these two are in great need of a rest.

Carma slides out of her seat, and she gently makes her way to over to the children. She offers her hands out, and the two hesitate for only a moment before linking their hands with her own.

"Come on," she says gently, "let's see if we can't find you somewhere to stay."

**. ∞ § ∞ .**

Emperor Sidious had only just heard the news. His spies had brought him the intel only moments before.

The dark Sith Lord couldn't have planned things better himself.

Oh, the wonders of the force.

Ever since those. . .miserable brats. . .had come into existence, they had been a constant block in Sidious' plans.

For how could his apprentice reach his full potential if he was constantly worrying about the children he had at home?

_Love is a weakness, a fatal flaw_, Sidous' mind hisses,_ but now. . .perhaps Vader might finally be free of his two weaknesses. . ._

_Oh, how wonderful this is!_

For, in Vader's frantic search for his lost children, he is tearing the galaxy apart. His success rate at routing out the rebels, at destroying their bases, has not been so high since he first came to power.

And, if, something were to happen to Vader's children. . .if the Rebel's to were to somehow. . .

Sidous cackles evilly, his twisted features contorted into an gruesome smile.

_Vader will tear the Rebel's to shred._

Sidious' laughter echoes in the empty throne room. The darkness swirls, the energy crackling with the Sith Lord's glee.

_How wonderful this is._ . . Sidious' repeated to himself.

How wonderful indeed.

**. ∞ § ∞ .**

Carma gingerly tucks the twins in. Their current bed is the spare couch in the apartments Carma shares with her family.

Luke and Leia snuggle together. It is quite evident that they find comfort in each other's presences, especially in the strange environment around them.

Leia drifts off the moment her head hits the pillow, but Luke is still fighting sleep as Carma tucks the blanket around him.

"Ms. Carma. . ." the young boy says drowsily, his words garbled with sleep, "are we. . .are we gonna see our daddy again?"

The rebel is somewhat startled by this question, and she struggles to find an answer to ease the boy's fears.

"Luke. . .I'm sure your dad is searching the galaxy right now," Carma says slowly, "I bet he won't stop until he finds you and your sister."

Luke seems to agree with this statement, because a slight smile crosses his face. He nods lightly, his eyes slowly drooping shut as he replies.

"Yeah. . .I bet Daddy's searchin' for us right now. . . I bet. . ."

The boy's words slowly trail off, until sleep fully takes him. Carma smiles lightly as she smoothes the blanket down.

She slowly backs away from the children's sleeping forms. Her own son, a boy only a few years older than the twins, has already been tucked in by her husband.

Carma meets her husband, Adan Ridley, stands waiting in the doorway. Her smile at seeing the children in such a peaceful state quickly fades when she sees Adan's frown.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Adan mutters, and he nods towards the children. Carma frowns lightly, and she shakes her head.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asks. She is careful to pitch her voice low, even though she is sure not even a herd of stampeding bantha could awaken the twins.

Adan shakes his head, and he sighs before continuing.

"You heard the rumors - the guesses," he says with a shrug, "it's obvious that their parents - whoever they are - are high up on the Imperial food chain. Anyone who supports_ that _dictatorship, who leads such things. . ."

Adan snorts lightly, his disbelief quite clear. He pauses before finishing his statement.

"They'd have to be heartless," Adan mutters, "I doubt their father is some _loving, caring_ man who - ."

Carma cuts him off before he can continue. She punches him lightly in the shoulder, and sends him a stiff glare.

"I don't want to hear you saying such things," she snaps, and she sends a pointed look towards the children.

A flicker of annoyance crosses Adan's features, and he frowns.

"It might be better if they know the truth now," Adan replies evenly.

Carma shakes her head, and she turns away from her husband.

"You would crush them," Carma mutters, and she pauses lightly before continuing.

"Besides, you never know. . .their father might truly love him. Despite his loyalties. . .he might care."

Adan laughs bitterly, his disbelief quite blatant as he speaks.

"Yeah right. . .an Imperial that cares? I live to see the day."

Carma only shakes her head once more, before turning towards their bedroom. As she prepares herself for bed, she allows her own faint glimmer to overtake her.

_Please. . .let someone come for them,_ she mutters to herself,_ if anything. . .those children need someone who cares. . ._

**. ∞ § ∞ .**

_(Ship Executor)_

Vader sits in a stance of meditation, his thoughts deeply immersed in the force.

If he reaches out with his senses. . .if he truly stretches out his powers. . .

He can feel the faint glimmers of his children.

A flicker of an image blinks through his mind. It is Luke and Leia, huddled together, a blanket wrapped snuggly around the both of them.

In a flash, the image is gone.

Vader feels a wave of anger, of fury, rush through him. Beyond these brief flickers, the faintest of feelings, the force has yielded nothing in the search for his children.

_Hold on, Luke and Leia_, Vader thinks lightly. Even though he has failed a hundred times already, he goes through the motions of searching the force once more.

For what else can he do?

**. ∞ § ∞ .**

**Okay, so there was just a little glimpse into what happened in this AU. More is to come.**

**Basically, in my storyline, I don't want Vader/Anakin's relationship with his children tainted by the fact that he directly tried to kill them before they were born. . .**

**Is it too unreasonable to think the stress of the situation overtook her? I don't really think so. . .**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so to start out we are just gonna have another little glimpse of what happened on Mustafar. This chapter hopefully clears up what I've changed. . .**

**Enjoy!**

**∆ • ****§ • ∆**

_(Five Years ago, Mustafar)_

_The air swirls with sparks, and shimmers with heat. Every breath burns, and tastes vaguely sulfuric._

_These traits, these hindrances, do nothing to deter the two fighting figures. Their cyan lightsabers shine in sharp contrast to the muted black and red around them._

_The man once known as Anakin - but now was fully Vader - swings his saber with fury. Obi-Wan, his opponent, blocks the flurry of blows with an air of someone. . .who is close to giving up. Someone who is fighting a battle they wish not to. . ._

_For the man he is fighting was once his friend. . .his brother._

_The two hover across the molten lava of river, their scrap floating devices burning from the heat below them. Their blades crash against each other, neither truly gaining any ground on the other._

_Seeing an opening, a chance to escape the lava river, Obi-Wan jumps back. His feet slide in the looses shale that marks the river's shore, and he nearly slips towards the molten lava once more._

_Vader is left to drift on the river. His expression is contorted into one of obvious fury, and it is obvious of what he plans to do._

_But, before Obi-Wan can even warn his once-friend against his planned actions. . .they both feel it._

_The feeling can only be described as a shriek of warning, an alarm displaying the apparent lack of time._

_For. . .the clock is running out._

_An image flickers in Obi-Wan's mind, a picture that is magnified a thousand times stronger in Vader's own thoughts._

_An image of Padmé. . .sprawled on the ground. . . her light. . . the light of the child gradually growing dim. . ._

_In an instant, a snap of almost. . .light. . .Vader's fury is gone. _

_In it's place, there is the same desperation that first led him to become who he is now. The fear that took control of him, forced him to do what he thought he must to save his family._

_The warning screams in Vader's mind. . .it shrieks a shrill warning. . ._

_In this single moment, one thought dominates Vader's thoughts._

_Run._

_An unknown force, a hidden strength, rises within him. With a shriek he throws this power forward, and he shoves Obi-Wan back._

_The Jedi is thrown back, and he lands roughly on the rocky shore. Obi-Wan groans lightly, and he tries to push himself to his feet, to ward of the next attack. . ._

_However, the attack never comes._

_No. Vader is gone. All thoughts of finishing Obi-Wan have fled his mind, and now he is already sprinting back to the landing dock._

_For his wife, his child. . .his angels. . ._

_Their lights are fading. And, if they were to disappear. . .he would have nothing left._

_The darkness would take over - and then. . ._

_Then. . .the galaxy truly would see a monster._

**∆ • ****§ • ∆**

_(Falcon Base - Yavin IV)_

"Any luck getting through those security walls?" Cartre asks his fellow officer as he takes a seat beside her. He gently passes Kaisai a steaming cup of caf, and he takes a satisfied sip of his own.

Kaisai slowly shakes her head, and she gently rubs her eyes as if the action will somehow erase the dark circles that have formed there.

"None," she sighs, before taking a sip of the offered drink, "there's absolutely nothing on them."

Cartre frowns lightly, and he shakes his head as he takes in the exhausted state of his friend.

"You need to get some rest," Cartre mutters, "I'm sure someone else could take some time to look through it-."

Kaisai cuts him off before he can continue. She sharply shakes her head.

"Cartre. . .it's our fault they're here," she says miserably, the image of the cowering children flickers through her head, "they should have never been on the ship when we snatched it. . .or, at the very least, we should have found them sooner. . ."

Cartre frowns at her statement. They have already had this discussion several times over the past few days, and it always lead in the same direction.

He quickly learned that the only way to get Kaisai's mind off of the search. . .is to change the subject.

"Why do you think the security walls are so high?" Cartre asks, and he slides his chair closer to the screen so he can get a better look at the displayed data, "I mean. . .isn't it odd that there's nothing?"

Luckily, his diversion works. Kaisai eagerly launches into her own string of theories and ideas. In moments, her guilt is pushed to the back of her mind.

"It actually_ isn't _as strange as you might think," she says with a light smile, and she gestures to the screen, "I've taken a look at several of the other children's files - students in the twins class, I mean - and all of them have similar levels of security around them."

Cartre's frown deepens at this, and he thinks for a moment before speaking.

"So. . . if you had to guess," Cartre says slowly, "where do you think their parents would fall in the Imperial hierarchy?"

Kaisai slowly shakes her head, and she sighs lightly before responding.

"With this level of security. . ." she says evenly, "I'd say. . .Grand Moff at least. . .but possibly a Grand Admiral."

Cartre swallows lightly at that, and he forces a light smile.

"So. . .someone powerful. Probably quite angry. . ." he mutters, and Kaisai nods.

"More like furious," she says quietly.

Her words hang heavy in the air. They ring with truth. . .and possible premonition.

A warning of what is to come.

**∆ • ****§ • ∆**

_(The Executor)_

Vader's eyes narrow lightly as he scans the projected holo image before him.

All across the screen, are flickering lights that represent star systems. Every few spaces, their are ones highlighted in red.

_Suspected Rebel Bases._

Based on all of the intel, all the scraps of information that has been gathered over the past few years, the Empire has managed to piece together this map.

There are most likely several planets that are highlighted. . .that have never even had a Rebel set foot on their surface.

But, that doesn't matter.

Vader will search every last one of them. . .until he finds his children.

Already, several of the lights have been crossed out. Either they yielded no traces of rebels. . .or the traces of resistance found were exterminated.

Vader has not been this determined, this dedicated, since the rise of the empire.

He will not stop until his children are safe. Because, after all. . .he did make a promise.

A promise that he would keep even if he hadn't given his word to his dying wife.

**∆ • ****§ • ∆**

_(Five Years Ago, Coruscant Imperial Rehab Center)_

_Vader kneels next to his wife. His heart aches to see her so weak. . .so frail. . ._

It's all your fault_, a voice in his head whispers._

_And it is, it truly. . .truly is. . ._

_Luke and Leia are cradled in their father's arms. Padmé's eyelids flutter as she gently strokes her daughter's cheek._

_A light smile touches her lips, before she slowly turns to face her husband._

_Even though she is weak, though her breaths are labored and quick and her heart beat is slow, she still manages to glare at her husband with a fiery determination that would send any lesser man running._

_"__Promise me. . .you will take care of them," she whispers, her voice barely audible, "promise me that."_

_Vader finds that he is unable to speak, to say anything. The pain inside him is only growing. He feels like shards of glass are being pierced into his soul._

_It takes a heavy amount of effort, of control. . .to simply nod._

_For there is nothing else he can do._

_Slowly, her heart grows weaker. A dazed look appears in her eyes, and she whispers her parting words._

_"__There's. . .still good in you. . ." she says softly, "take. . .take care of them. . .I. . .I love. . .you. . ."_

_And with that, her light fades._

_An explosion of fury, of built up rage, explodes from within him. All around the room, glass shatters. Medical equipment shakes, and metal is twisted back._

_A small part of him still has enough sense to shield his newborn children from this destruction. He wraps them in the folds of his cloak, and he holds them close._

_Everything he had tried to accomplish. . .everything he had worked for. . ._

_His angel had still perished._

**∆ • ****§ • ∆**

Leia struggles to focus while the nice lady, Carma speaks.

She and her brother got to spend the night with the nice lady, and her family.

Though, if Leia is honest. . .Mrs. Carma's family isn't quite so nice. . .

Her husband, Mr. Adan, sits stiffly beside her. Though he doesn't look overly unhappy. . .Leia can feel that he's not pleased.

Idly, Leia wonders why he doesn't hide his unhappiness. _Her _daddy always keeps the walls up when he isn't happy. He doesn't let Leia or Luke see the dark, bad feelings.

_Maybe he doesn't know how to do it_, Leia thinks to herself. Vaguely she remembers her daddy saying something about only certain people can. . .

"Luke, you've told me a bit about your father. What about your mother?"

Her brother hesitates for a moment before replying.

"She. . .she died," Luke says, his voice soft, "we never knew her."

With a snap, Leia is drawn from her thoughts. She cuts off Carma's muttered, embarrassed apology.

Leia lightly glares at her brother as she speaks.

"Nuh-uh!" Leia snaps, "I remember Mommy!"

Luke frowns at her words, before slowly shaking his head.

"No, Leia," Luke says, his voice rising a bit, "you don't."

Leia's glare intensifies, and she moves to snap at her brother again. However, as if realizing the coming fight, Carma quickly cuts in.

"Okay!" she says quickly, "that's enough questions for the day. How about we take a break okay?"

Carma waits until she gets a nod of assent from both twins, before she stands and walks towards the kitchen. Adan follows her, and there they talk softly.

Leia waits until they have left the room before she whirls to face her brother once more.

"I do too remember Mommy!" Leia hisses, her cheeks tinged pink with anger.

Luke, always the calm one, decides that it would be better to go along with his fiery sister on this.

"Oh? What do you remember?" he asks her.

Leia is slightly surprised when she doesn't receive more opposition from her brother. She huffs lightly, though some of her anger does fade.

"She. . .she was very beautiful. Kind, but. . .sad," Leia says slowly, and her voice drops to a whisper as she finishes, "she loved us. . ."

Luke smiles lightly at this. He tries to remember what his sister does. . .but all he comes up with is a blank.

Luke is about to speak again, but his words are interrupted by a new presence.

A young boy, with dark hair and a freckle-spotted nose, appears out of the doorway that leads to the apartments bedrooms.

The child, who appears to be about eight standard years, pauses in the doorway as he takes in the two strange children.

Slowly, he makes his way forward. He takes a seat on the couch his parents had vacated only moments before, and he openly stares at the twins.

It only takes Leia a few moments to decide that she doesn't like this boy. She doesn't like him watching her. . .and she certainly doesn't like the look in his eyes.

Like they are animals on display in a zoo.

A long moment passes, before the child speaks. He pitches his voice low, so that his parents won't hear.

"Is it true what they say, then?" the boy says with a light sneer, "you two. . .are _Imperials_?"

The boy spits the word, like a curse.

Vaguely, Leia remembers hearing the word before. . .maybe her daddy said something about it. . .

"What does it matter?" Luke asks with a frown. Leia nods in agreement, and confusion fills her.

The boy's eyes flicker with surprise, and he leans forward before whispering his next words. The boy acts like it's some big secret. . . Luke and Leia lean closer to hear his words.

"If you _are_ Imperials," the boy says, and he is careful to emphasize that word, "well. . .you know what they do to Imperials.''

He shrugs lightly, as if the answer is obvious. Leia's frown deepens at the boy's words, and her dislike of the older child only grows.

"What do they do?" Leia asks, a slight note of apprehension marking her tone. This uneasy feeling only grows when the boy's smile widens.

"They _kill_ them."

Both Leia and Luke pale at this. Immediately, tremors of fear appear once more.

The boy opens his mouth, presumably to share more horrors of what the Rebels do to Imperials, but he is interrupted by his mother.

"Varon," Carma calls, and she sticks her head through the doorway that leads to the kitchen, "you're going to be late to your class if you don't hurry."

The boy smiles broadly at his mother, and it is only after she has disappeared that he turns to face the twins once more.

"Don't forget what I said," he says evenly, "perhaps, later on. . .I can show you where they keep the_ bodies_."

And, with that parting remark, the terrible boy is gone.

Leia waits a few moments before she turns to her brother. She can't deny that the boy, Varon, doesn't scare her. However, that doesn't mean she has to act afraid.

_I don't like him, Luke_, Leia mutters to her brother. Luke simply nods in agreement.

A long moment passes, before Leia asks the question that's been on her mind since the boy spoke.

_Luke. . .are we Imperials_? Leia asks, and a frown crosses her face as she waits for the answer. Luke thinks for a long moment before replying.

_I don't know if we are. . .but I think Daddy is,_ Luke decides. Leia starts lightly at this, and a look of fear crosses her face.

_But. . .what if when Daddy comes for us. . .do you think they'll hurt him? _Leia thinks. Luke's face also creases in worry, as though he is only just coming to this realization.

_Well. . .we just won't tell them,_ Luke decides,_ that way. . .if they don't know. . .they won't hurt any of us._

Leia finds that she quite likes this plan.

Though she finds it hard to picture, the idea of nice Carma killing someone sways through her mind.

Why is being an Imperial so bad? Leia wonders aloud.

But, when she asks her brother this, he can't come with an answer either.

**∆ • ****§ • ∆**

**Okay, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, just in case there is any confusion in this chapter : I am going to be incorporating some events from the past, like flashbacks to the twins & their father's earlier life together.**

**Enjoy!**

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

_(Rebel Base, Medical Wing)_

"Don't be afraid," Carma says with a smile, "you'll only feel a pinch."

To give example to this, the Rebel pinches her own arm. The twins, both of which appear nervous, cautiously copy her movement.

"That doesn't hurt too bad. . ." Luke mutters, though the look of nervousness doesn't fade from his features.

Carma gives him an encouraging nod, even as the medic steps forward. The young man carefully preps the needle, before stepping towards the boy.

The entire process of taking blood samples goes rather quickly, and boy children appear far more relaxed when it is over.

"That didn't hurt at all!" Leia boasts, and she rolls her eyes, "I don't know why _you_ were scared Luke."

Luke frowns at this statement, and he turns to glare at his sister.

"Nuh-huh!" he exclaims, "_you_ were way more scared!"

Carma, having already grown accustomed to the children's constant fighting over the few days she has watched them, quickly moves to distract the children.

"Okay, how about we go now!" she says with a smile, "aren't you guys ready for lunch?"

The small squabble immediately stops, and the twins turn eagerly to face her. Both push themselves off of the table they had been seated on, and rush for the door.

Carma hurries after them, but she pauses at the door. She turns to face the medic, a slight look of worry crossing her face.

"You think you will be able to find out who their parents are from that?" she asks, a note of concern touching her face as she nods towards the vials of blood.

The medic, a young Rebel by the name of Daldon Masken, offers her a light smile.

"If the technicians are able to get through the security walls and access the Imperial data banks. . .we should be able to find a match," he says evenly.

Carma nods at this. She calls out a hasty farewell to the medic, before rushing after the twins.

Daldon is left alone in the observation room.

Carefully, he picks up the vials of blood. He takes them over to the scanner, and has the system run a scan of the dark liquid.

When the operation is complete, he quickly sends the results to the technicians.

Hopefully they will be able to find some answers in this.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

_(Four Years Ago)_

_Darth Vader, Supreme Commander of the Empire. . .is afraid._

_Once, not so long ago, he had been called 'The Hero With No Fear'. . ._

_Vader could laugh at the title now. At the sheer absurdity of it. . .the absolute idiocy at even the notion of such a thing. . ._

_Even now, it is thought that Vader was one without fear. A man cloaked in darkness, in death._

_However. . .this is far from the truth._

_Vader thinks on this now, as he stares at his children's sleeping forms. The twins are tucked snuggly into their cribs, they are both caught deep in the depths of sleep._

_As Darth Vader, slaughterer of millions and murderer of innocent, gazes down at his children. . .he feels peace._

_A warmth in his chest, a wave of flaming protection. This, this love. . .this is the closest he ever feels to the light._

_However, such joy, such pure rightness. . .comes at a price._

_The price, is the fear._

_The gnawing, ever present doubt. The maddening dread that overtakes him at the thought that some force could take his children away. . ._

_It is what he fears most in the world._

_Vader gently smooths away the short, dark curls that dot his daughter's head. He gently strokes his son's soft cheek._

_"_Nothing_ will ever harm you. _Nothing _will take you away," Vader softly promises them._

For if anything does try,_ he thinks to himself, _I. . .will tear them apart.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

_(Present Day, The Executor)_

Vader's eyes the map before him for the thousandth time.

He immerses his mind into the force as he scans the glowing images before him. He searches for some sign. . .just a trace of guidance. . .

But, as always, he receives nothing.

It is almost as though a wall has been slipped between him and his children.

Vader accounts this barrier to be a part of the distance between him and the twins. Due to this fact, he has been choosing planets further and further away.

However, every new raid, every brutal attack. . .yields no results.

A new presence entering the room breaks Vader away from his meditation. It is with annoyance that he turns to face the trembling officer. It takes every ounce of his self control to keep himself from immediately strangling the man.

Vader clenches his fists tightly, and he listens intently to the man's message. If the news is displeasing, he can always kill the officer then.

"My-my lord," the man stutters, "we-we are e-entering the Bothan S-Sector."

Vader gently nods his head, and this gesture effectively dismisses the man. The young officer, obviously a new recruit, scurries to leave the Sith lord's presence.

Of course, he is not the only one to be wary in Vader's presence.

No, as of late, even the more seasoned officers know to be wary in their commander's presence.

Though even the most high up officials, those directly under Vader, do not know the true reason for his mission. . .

They do know that they have not seen him this_ furious_, this quick to anger, in a long while.

And, though their results in battle are extremely high, even compare to their normal standards. . .every officer knows to be wary.

For, while Vader is fully willing to destroy any Rebel on the opposite end of his saber, he is equally willing to kill any officer who makes even the slightest misstep.

Quietly, behind closed doors and in careful company, some ponder this. They question why their commander had such a sudden lust for enemy blood.

But, of course, none - even in all their wild guesses and speculations - come close to guessing the truth.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

_(Rebel Base)_

Kaisai waits patiently as the information is run through the Imperial data banks.

She takes a small sip of her cup of caf, and she winces as the steaming mixture sears her tongue. However, she drinks it eagerly, as she desperately needs it's invigorating energy to keep her awake.

The young Rebel has barely caught a wink of sleep since embarking on her search. Perhaps, if she were able to find _anything_ on the children. . .she would be able to force herself to sleep. . .

So, it is with crossed fingers that she awaits the results of the search.

Kaisai tries to push the doubts, the worry from her mind.

Because, if this doesn't work. . .they will be hard pressed to find another plan, another solution.

_We can hardly go through the streets of Coruscant, knocking on doors and handing out flyers,_ she thinks bitterly to herself.

The young officer can only hope that, through this DNA search, they are able to find the twin's parents.

However, even with the lingering hope of possibly finding the children, and the pressing doubt and concern of failure. . .another factor lies in the back of her mind.

One involving her superiors, the leaders of the Alliance.

Kaisai had, of course, reported all of her findings, her few discoveries, to the leaders. They had reacted with the same measures of fear, of worry, as she had over coming to the realization that the twin's parents must be high in the hierarchy of the Empire.

But, also. . .Kaisai could see the lingering traces of ideas forming. Of plans already alighting in their minds.

And, after a bit of thought, she could see how the leader's could turn this to their advantage.

For, the children of a powerful Imperial officer. . .as leverage. . .

That could be quite the bargaining chip for the Rebel Alliance.

However. . .Kaisai isn't quite sure how she feels about the Alliance using children as chips, as pawns in their game.

_Who knows,_ Kaisai thinks to herself, _maybe our assumptions are wrong. . .maybe their dad is just just a lowly officer in some inactive base. . .After all, he can't be half-bad to raise kids as sweet as those. . ._

The young Rebel idly taps her hand against her cup as she waits for the scanner to finish sweeping the data base.

The entire process was made much easier by the fact that they she could narrow the search down to simply males.

_I wonder what happened to their mother._ . .Kaisai thinks to herself. Carma had reported what the children had told her about their mother, how she had died before they were old enough to remember her.

However, before the Rebel can think further on this new tangent of thought, a slight trill erupts from the system.

The monitor proudly displays the final results. The words glow as they scroll across the screen.

Kaisai stares at them, shock flooding her veins.

"That's. . .that's not possible. . ." she murmurs to herself, and she squints as she reads the words. For a moment, she thinks she misread them.

_No Match Found._

"No. . ." Kaisai mutters. In a instant, she is leaning forward. A few commands later, and the system is running through the process again.

However, the same results are yielded as before.

Kaisai blinks lightly, and she stares at the words rolling across her screen. Slowly, she begins to run facts through her mind, and he brain desperately tries to connect these pieces.

_Two children, twins. . .enrolled in an academy for the privileged and wealthy of the Empire. . .High security walls wrapped around every inch of their lives. . .blocking off even the smallest of details. . ._

And now, this.

Kaisai can't help but come. . .to one conclusion.

_It's almost as though. . .they don't exist,_ she thinks to herself,_ it's as though Luke and Leia Naberrie are simply names on a list._

Kaisai can't help but feel that something bigger, something yet to be seen, is at work here.

And. . .from what she is seen so far. . . she isn't quite sure she wants to get tangled in with the mess.

However, she did promise herself that she would help the children. And, this is one promise that she intends to keep.

So, as the young Rebel prepares the information to present it to the Alliance leaders, she presses these troubling thoughts from her mind.

For now, that is all she can do.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Luke struggles to keep himself from calling after Carma, to keep her from leaving him and his sister alone.

But, all too soon, she has disappeared around the corner. She walks briskly away, without a single glance back. . .

Of course, truthfully, she didn't leave the twins alone.

_No_. She left them in the _pleasurable_ company of her son, Varon.

Currently, Varon is describing to Leia, in detail, how he saw the officers shoot a man the other day.

And, of course, the man was a dirty, rotten Imperial.

Luke reaches out and takes his sister's hand. He tugs her arm lightly, and they both begin to move away form the disturbing boy.

However. . .Varon decides to follow him.

Luke and Leia try to ignore his words. They try to block out the older child's presence. . .but it appears that, at least for the moment, they are stuck with him.

As there are very few other children in the entire base, it is far more entertaining for Varon to bother the twins than for him to go through the effort of trying to locate one of the other kids at the base.

So, Luke and Leia are stuck with Varon's pleasurable company.

Luke draws in a light breath, and he struggles to focus on the words his dad told him. The words about his emotions, his anger.

_Your emotions can be your strengths, your weapons_, his dad's voice echoes in his mind, _however, if you let your emotions control you - then they will be your weaknesses._

Of course, all of that sounds rather practical. . .rather easy. . .

_But, Daddy makes everything seem easy_, Luke thinks to himself, a glimmer of pride working it's way through him.

Luke struggles to focus on the words his father said. He tries to distance himself from his emotions, to push his annoyance away.

Maybe it is just his imagination. . .but he can feel the faintest glimmer in his mind. . .perhaps his anger fades just a bit. . .

Whatever it is, Luke feels a rush of joy. Immediately, a flush of confidence flows through them. His first complete thought, is that he has to tell his dad -

Luke freezes for a moment, as realization sinks in.

For the first time since they were found, a flood of sadness presses down upon him. . .

Once more, Luke tries to push away this storm, this vortex of fear and sadness. . .

However, whatever glimmer of control he had earlier has now faded.

And Luke, is left alone to his young heart of despair.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

_(Rebel Base)_

_Two more bases have fallen._

The words glimmer sharply on the holo-screen. The gathered group of Alliance leaders star solemnly at the glowing words.

A few long moments pass, before Bail sighs. He shakes his head lightly, and wipes a hand wearily across his face.

"Do we have any more intel. . ." he begins slowly, "as to what caused Vader to go on the rampage again? We have not seen him this active since. . .since the first days of the Empire."

A few grimaces flicker on the faces of his companions. Of course everyone remembers those days.

The genocide of the Jedi, of anyone who was believed to be opposed to the rising totalitarian government.

"As far as we can tell," Mon says evenly, "his attacks are on bases far apart. The pattern is almost random in appearance."

The young woman waves her hand, and a glowing map appears on the holo screen. Several flickering lights appear, each one representing a base that has fallen.

"Yes," Bail adds, "we believe that he is using all the information the Empire has gathered over the years. . .he is searching out to see if the rumors about such bases are true."

"He's doing more than just searching," one commander says bitterly.

A single glance at the body counts reveals this statement to be all too true.

Mon nods, and she sighs before continuing. She waves her hand once more, and a few more flickering lights appear on the screen.

"These attacks, however. . .are not on rebel bases," she says slowly, "in these attacks, Vader has sent troops down. These forces have searched the planet and, upon finding no traces of rebel activity, have left."

Silence falls on the room at this statement. Several long moments pass before anyone dares to speak, to voice the obvious conclusion.

"He's searching for something," an officer says evenly.

Confusion flickers across several faces.

For, if what their intel suggests is true. . .then the officer's words are correct. It is obvious that Vader is on a mission of sorts, and that he is quite willing to go to extreme measures to achieve it (though, of course, when the Sith are concerned that isn't out of the ordinary).

However, this is quite the troubling fact for the Alliance. If Vader is on a mission, not just a general sweep of bases. . .this could prove dangerous for them, for their own base.

The question that is dominating all of the gathered member's thoughts. . .

_What is he searching for?_

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

_(One Years Ago)_

_A storm rages outside. Torrents of water rain down from the sky. Claps of thunder shake the walls, and lightning traces delicately dangerous patterns across the sky._

_However, it is not the typhoon of a storm that wakes Vader. _

_No, it is only when a small body crashes onto his chest that he truly wakes._

_In a quick moment, Vader struggles to determine whether this new presence is an attacker. . .or perhaps, his own child. . ._

_After only a second of searching, Vader relaxes. He sighs lightly, before pushing himself up. He gingerly draws Leia into his lap, and with a wave of his hand he turns the lamp on._

_"__Leia. . .what is it?" Vader asks. His annoyance at being awoken quickly fades as he takes in the aura of fear surrounding the child. Quickly, concern takes hold of him._

_Vader prepares himself to reach for his lightsaber. . .perhaps to fight off some attacker. However, he freezes at the child's words._

_"__The. . .the storm!" the young, four-year old exclaims, before burying her face into her father's chest._

_Tiny arms wrap around him, and instinctively Vader reacts, drawing her closer._

_However, a frown tugs at his lips as he glances down at the child._

_"__You are. . .afraid of the storm?" Vader asks, confusion touching his face. Leia simply nods in assent._

_Another clap of thunder rumbles through the sky. This noise elicits a slight whimper from the girl, and she snuggles closer to her father._

_"__Daddy, I'm scared," Leia whispers._

_Vader blinks slowly at this. Though confusion still fills him at this. . .this irrational fear, he struggles to find words to comfort her._

_"__Leia, it's. . .it's just a storm," Vader says evenly, "you're safe. We're inside."_

_However, Leia finds no comfort from this. She shows no signs of moving, of listening to her father's words._

_With a sigh, Vader stands. He scoops his daughter into his arms, and he slowly makes his way towards the door._

_"__Let's get you back to bed," Vader says gently as he walks._

_At this, Leia shrieks lightly, and she grips her father's arm tightly._

_"__No! I don' wanna go back there!" the young girl says sharply, fear evident in her voice, "I won't!"_

_Vader pauses in his steps, and he sighs as he glances down at the child. Leia fixes him with a sharp glare, one that almost completely conceals her fear._

You are far too much like your mother,_ Vader think wearily to himself._

_"__Well, what about Luke?" Vader asks, his mind spinning as he struggles to think of a new tactic to ease his daughter's mind, "won't he be scared if he wakes up alone?"_

_Leia, however, does not seem overly concerned with this._

_"__I don' wanna go back there!" Leia exclaims, "I wanna stay with you!"_

_Vader, seeing no other way to appease the child (and at this point being throughly exhausted with the subject) sighs in defeat._

_A few steps bring him back to his own bed, where he places Leia before sliding under the covers himself._

_Leia, satisfied with her accomplishment, snuggles against her father's side. She shivers as another wave of thunder rumbles through the sky._

_Vader sighs lightly, before relaxing. Quickly, sleep begins to tug at his mind. . ._

_However, just as blackness touches the edges of his consciousness, a new disturbance registers._

_This time, in the action of his son poking his arm._

_"__Daddy. . ." Luke whispers sharply, before tapping his father's arm once more._

_Vader gingerly turns to face the boy. A sheepish look appears on the child's face, though the fear surrounding him is still quite evident._

_"__Are you afraid of the storm too?" Vader asks plainly._

_Luke blinks lightly at this, and a touch of embarrassment flickers in his aura. The boy bites his lip nervously, before shaking his head._

_"__Nuh-uh," he says evenly, "I was. . .worried 'bout Leia!"_

_Vader appraises the boy for a long moment._

_"__Is that so?" he asks, disbelief coloring his tone. However, Luke is not yet old enough to read such signs. He nods eagerly at his father's words._

_With a sigh, Vader gingerly reaches over, and scoops his son up onto the bed. He can feel the boy's relief as he snuggles against his father's side._

_"__Night, Daddy," the boy mumbles, even as sleep already garbles his words._

_A light smile touches Vader's lips at the boy's words._

_"__Good night, Luke," he says softly in reply._

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

_(Present Day, The Executor)_

As Vader kneels before the flickering hologram of his master, he struggles to keep his mental shields locked tightly place.

He has just finished giving his report to his master, and he is currently waiting for his master's approval. . .

Or his disappointment.

Several long moments pass, before the Sith master does reply.

"You have done well, Vader, in your destruction of these Rebel bases," Sidious says evenly, "however. . ."

There is a long, tense moment, in which Vader waits for his master to continue.

As he waits, a vicious pit of annoyance forms within him. In his years of service to the Emperor, his admiration for the man has long since faded, especially in cases such as this. His master takes every chance, every opportunity he can, to remind Vader of his place.

Of his servitude.

Finally, Sidious continues.

"I believe that your. . .concern for your children might be clouding your emotions."

Vader's clenches his fists against his side, in an effort to control the rage that ignites within him at those words.

"_Master,_" Vader says softly, "my children are what I search for in this mission."

Sidous laughs lightly at this. However, it is not a sound of amusement, but one of warning.

"But of course!" Sidious exclaims, "how could I have forgotten. . ."

His master laughs again, and several moments pass before he continues.

The older Sith's words hang heavy on Vader's mind. In appearance, they are nothing short of encouraging. . .but, of course, Vader knows his master well enough to know this is not the case.

He has long since learned to read between the lines wherever his master is concerned.

_"__I wish you well in your endeavors, my apprentice."_

Translation : Sidious is planning something.

And Vader finds this new piece of information troubling.

Quite troubling indeed.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

_(Rebel Base)_

Currently, the twins are doing two things.

One. They are hiding from the terror that is Varon.

The older boy, having nothing else to do in the base that is full of predominantly older figures, has taken quite a pleasure to eliciting feelings of fear from the twins.

He has already, on multiple occasions, spoken of just what the people at the base do to Imperials such as them.

This fact leads directly. . .to the twins second action.

They are searching for answers, for proof of the boy's claims.

"Leia," Luke says nervously, "are you sure we should be doing this. . ."

The boy struggles to keep up with his sister's brisk steps as she walks quickly down the hallway. Luke is careful to watch the area around him, searching for any figures that might disrupt their mission.

Unlike her brother, however, Leia takes no such precautions. She marches briskly forward, her expression set in one of determination.

"Don't be a baby, Luke," Leia mutters to her twin.

Luke, having taken offense at this, glares sharply this sister.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Luke asks, a note of exasperation creeping into his tone.

Leia nods at this, a look of annoyance crossing her face as she speaks.

"We gotta go past the kitchens," she says evenly, "and then we - ."

However, whatever her next words are, they are cut off by a sharp voice ahead of them.

"Just where do you think you two are going?"

The voice, one that is sharp and condescending, quickly draws the twins attention.

Both glance up to locate the source of the noise. . . and come face to face with Adan, Carma's husband.

Further Observation reveals Varon, who is hidden just behind his father. A smug look is plastered on the child's features.

"I told you they had escaped, Dad!" Varon exclaims, "I was watching them, just like you said to. . .but they snuck off!"

Adan nods at this, before slowly turning to face the twins once more.

"Just what exactly were you two up to?" the older man asks, a dark look flickering across his features.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

Briskly, Adan leads the twins back to his family's apartment. In moments, they are seated on the couch across from him.

Varon perches on the chair beside his father, a smug look still plastered across his features.

Several long moments pass, before the older man speaks.

"What were you two doing, walking the halls alone?" Adan asks, a suspicious note flickering through his tone.

_Tell him we. . .we got lost_, Leia mutters telepathically to her brother. Luke nods lightly, before relaying her words.

Adan frowns at this, and a tone of darkness appears in his eyes. Quiet falls, and it hangs in the air for what feels like a small eternity before he speaks.

"I was wondering. . ." he begins slowly, "if you wouldn't mind if I don't ask you some questions. . .about your father, I mean. I'm just. . .curious."

_He's lying_, Luke sends sharply to Leia. The young girl nods lightly in agreement to her brother's words.

However, Adan takes this as a sign of assent for him to continues.

"Tell me. . .what is your father like?" Adan asks. The man forces a smile, as though this is a simple question.

In truth, it is.

However, Luke and Leia remember enough of what their father told them to know that they shouldn't look only at the man's words.

No, they also look at his feelings, at the aura surrounding him.

And what the twin's see. . .they don't like.

After a light conversation between each other, the twins come to a conclusion.

"Our daddy loves us," Leia says, and she forces a big smile. Luke nods eagerly in agreement.

"Yup!" Luke says eagerly.

Adan, frowns at this, though he still tries to keep a forced cheery tone.

"That's. . .that's not what I meant," he says through gritted teeth, "I mean. . .what is your father like - ."

However, whatever his next words are, they are abruptly silenced when Mrs. Carma walks through the door.

For some reason, Mr. Adan stops his questioning when she enters.

_That's weird,_ Luke mumbles to his sister. Leia nods lightly in agreement.

It is quite strange indeed.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

**I rather liked that little flash back. . .**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Sidious has thought long and hard on how he should proceed in this current situation.

He must, of course, act with caution. The pieces must be moved carefully, with great precision, if everything is to come together as he has planned.

Luckily though, by some will of the force, a large part of his job has already been taken care of.

The kidnapping of Vader's children.

Originally, Sidious had thought the existence of the children to be a nice fail-safe. A perfect assurance that the line of Sith would indeed continue.

The boy, Vader's son, had show early on to be quite powerful in the force.

The girl, while not as powerful as her brother, was still quite strong in the force.

In Sidious' first plan. . .this was all well and good.

The boy would be trained, he would grow and one day replace his father. If something were to happen to the son, then the daughter could always step into his place.

A perfect fail-safe.

What Sidious hadn't accounted for, however, was the feelings of his apprentice.

The Sith lord had forgotten how utterly bothersome attachments could become.

Even though Sidious had warned Vader away from such things, the young man had still grown to care for his children.

And, because of this caring, this affection. . . Vader felt fear.

Even now, Sidious can feel Vader's fear, his raw terror at the thought that something might happen to his children.

This, of course, led to Sidous' second plan.

Vader's children. . .would become the perfect motivators. If ever Vader should show any traces of resistance, any signs of rebellion. . .

Sidious need only threaten the children's lives.

However, this plan also showed it's own weaknesses.

For one, Sidious knows that his apprentice would not stand for such threats. It would not be long before Vader retaliated, with heavy measures of force.

Finally, this conclusion led to the third plan.

One which, even at this very moment, is being set into motion.

For, if there is anything Sidious knows, that he truly believes in. . .it is that love is weakness.

Vader's love for his children. . .is a terrible weakness.

Sidious can see this quite clearly.

He can see how the two brats distract Vader from his job. He can see how Vader's fear holds him back, how it will always hold him back. . .until he lets it go.

And, Sidious knows there is only one way to get rid of this weakness, this fear.

To destroy the objects that cause such emotions.

Only then will Vader be free of this restraint.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

_(Two Years Ago)_

_Vader, is furious._

_He stands before the holo-projector, a look of rage flitting across his features as he takes in the imbecile before him._

_The man who is currently the object of his fury._

_Still, the officer speaks. His words jumble together, and his tone quivers as he continues to deliver the report._

_"__T-the Jedi was-s cor-n-nered. . . bu-t we undere-estim-mated him," the officer stutters._

_Vader's voice is a harsh growl as he speaks._

_"__You let. . .Kenobi get away?"_

_Though Vader's face is hidden within the shadows of his cloak, the officer does not have to see his superiors face to detect the danger of his current situation._

_The promise of death in Vader's tone is warning enough._

_"__I-I. . .I," the man mutters. It is obvious that he searching frantically, his mind screaming for any excuse he can use._

_Vader can see the plea for mercy quite clearly in the man's eyes. Fear radiates from the man,. One doesn't have to be force-sensitive to sense the emotion that coats the trembling officer._

_However, today. . .Vader is not feeling especially merciful._

_In a flash, his hand is up. Slowly, his hand clenches, his fingers curling into a fist._

_In moments, the officer is gasping, his hands clawing uselessly at his throat._

_Quickly, life fades from the man. His gasps become more unbroken, more uneven, with every second that passes._

_Vader is just preparing to finish the job, to end the imbecile's life. . .when a small voice catches his attention._

_"__Daddy?"_

_In a flash, Vader's eyes widen. He drops his hand, even as he motions for the transmission to end._

_Vader steps forward to conceal the already fading image, and he turns to face his daughter._

_"__Yes, Leia?" Vader asks. He struggles to shove the fury he felt only moments before away. Instead, he forces a smile onto his lips._

_Inside though, Vader feels a tremor of fear, of concern. . ._

How much did she see? _Vader thinks worriedly to himself._

_However, it becomes evident that Leia did not witness the horror when, only a moment later, she rushes forward._

_The small girl firmly latches herself onto her father's leg, before turning her face up to grin at him._

_"__Daddy! We gonna' play now?" Leia asks, her innocent features curling into a questioning look._

_Vader relaxes slightly at this. He smiles, before leaning forward and scooping up the child. Grimly, he thinks of the officer who, even now, is probably marveling at whatever interrupted his certain death._

_"__Yes, princess," Vader says softly, "we can play now. . ."_

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Luke is sitting on the couch, which is currently serving as his and his sister's makeshift bed. . .when he sense it.

Leia is already fast asleep. Luke, however, is having a bit more trouble relaxing his thoughts.

All day, a sense of. . .worry, of anger had followed him.

Now though, it hits him full force.

There is a flicker of rage, of raw fury, that smacks the boy like a blow. Luke gasps, and tears spring to his eyes. . .

However, just as quickly as the darkness is there. . .it is gone.

In it's place, is a presence of warmth, of familiarity.

_Daddy,_ Luke whispers. Shock fills his tone, and his surprise is one of elated joy.

There is a long moment, in which the warmth dims somewhat, before it returns full force.

_Luke, _a strong, firm voice replies.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

_(a few moments earlier)_

For the hundredth, no. . .the thousandth time. . .Vader searches the force.

He picks apart the streams of energy, searching for the slightest tremor. . .the mildest trace of his children.

Nothing.

The longer the search continues, the more Vader's rage builds. The more his fury spreads.

It rises, in an ever growing wave. . .the darkness flows out of him. . .

However, in a single instant, a young voice's cry of pain. . .is all it takes for the darkness to recede.

In an instant, Vader's mind is rushing forward, searching for the source of this disturbance. . .and, when he finds it. . .

Warmth rushes through him. It spreads outward, strengthening the bond between him and his son.

_Daddy._

The small voice, so faint as to be barely a whisper, cries out through the bond. Quickly, Vader gathers his energy to reply.

_Luke._

He can feel a rush of joy, of relief from his son. Quickly, before the boy becomes distracted, Vader speaks once more.

_Luke, tell me - are you alright? You, and your sister, are you harmed?_

There is a long moment's pause, before Luke answers. The boy's voice is still faint, if somewhat stronger than before.

_We're fine,_ Luke replies evenly,_ Leia's asleep._

Vader frowns lightly at this, but he quickly shoves the thought away. Instead, he focuses on the more important questions.

_Luke, show me. Where are you? _Vader asks urgently. Already, he can feel the connection growing dim.

A few seconds pass, before a flurry of images appears across the bond.

_Long hallways. Soldiers everywhere. A young boy, with a sneer on his face. A nice woman, with a kind smile._

The images flicker quickly. Vader can't help but feel a rush of pride that his child has accomplished this, however, he needs more if he is going to find the children.

_Luke, do you know what planet you're on?_ Vader asks. He struggles to keep the serious tone from creeping into his voice.

Luke's confusion floods through the bond.

_I ._ _. .I don't know. . _.Luke mutters.

The boy's voice is now, barely audible. Vader can barely discern Luke's words.

Frantically, already knowing that there are only a few moments left, Vader struggles to latch onto the boy's location through their connection.

However, the force is too clouded. It hides the boy in it's swirling folds of energy.

So, Vader does the only thing he can. Just before the connection truly fades, Vader sends one last message to his son.

_I am coming for you, Luke. Hold on._

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

The emperor smiles as he takes in the gathered group.

Assassins, bounty hunters, mercenaries. . .anyone who has made a name in their craft, and who is willing to do whatever the mission requires.

This. . .is exactly what Sidious needs.

With a wave of his hand, the Sith lord turns on the holo-projector. A moment later, two flickering images appear above the device.

Two children. Twins.

"Your mission," Sidious says evenly, his voice smooth, "find and dispose of this. . .threat. Leave no trace of your involvement, no evidence behind."

The emperor pauses lightly, and a dark smile touches his lips before he continues.

"Whoever succeeds in this task. . .will be most handsomely rewarded," Sidious hisses, "however, if you happen to be discovered on this mission. . ."

The Sith lord falls silent for a moment. He allows the quiet to hang heavy in the air, for a few seconds, before he continues.

"You will _beg_ for death."

_Of course_, Sidious thinks to himself, _if most likely will not be I who deals out such punishments._

The Sith lord himself does not wish to be on the receiving end of Vader's rage should he discover just who ordered these threats against his children.

The emperor's smile deepens as he takes in the looks of satisfaction on those around the room.

Oh, what a wonderful motivator greed is. Such an emotion is almost, but not quite, as powerful as fear.

Both can be used to ones advantage. Both are powerful tools to those who are worthy of real power.

Sidious dismisses the group with a simple wave of his hand.

Now, he need only sit back and wait.

Even now, his plans come together. Even now. . .Sidious can see the victory clearly.

Of course, there is still much that stands in his way. One of the most pressing issues. . .is this new race.

A contest, of sorts, in which Sidious has the advantage.

For Vader knows nothing of this new plan. Sidious' apprentice knows nothing of the ways that his master manipulates the force to further hide the twins from view.

Everything is coming together now.

For when Vader does find his children, just a bit too late. . .he will be furious. Murderous. Overwhelmed rage.

And, if the Alliance is to be blamed for his children's death. . .

Sidious smiles darkly as he watches the group of bounty hunters leave the room.

How he loves it when a plan comes together.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

**Yeah, so. . .we've got a few problems now! Sidious. . .always messing things up. . .**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

The moment Luke finishes his brief conversation with his father, he turns and shakes Leia awake.

The young girl groans lightly, and swats Luke's hand from her shoulder.

"Go 'way, Luke," Leia mutters, " 'm tryin' to sleep. . ."

It is only after Luke sends a sharp mental shove his sibling's way that she finally awakes. She sits up on the couch, and turns to pin her twin with a sharp glare.

"What?" she snaps, her voice sharp and loud.

Instantly, Luke reaches forward and claps a hand over her mouth. He holds a finger to his lips in a gesture of silence, before motioning to where the rest of their current host family lies sleeping.

It is only after Leia nods in agreement that Luke removes his hand.

Leia looks at him expectantly, and she sends him another glare as she waits for him to speak.

"I talked to Daddy."

The words are breathless, nearly inaudible in the young boy's excitement. In an instant, Leia's anger is gone, replaced with a glimmer of hope.

"You did?" Leia asks, "what did he say?"

Luke grins at his sister, before pressing the memory towards her. Leia closes her eyes as she pulls the memory to herself, and she sinks into the swirl of warmth.

The last statement, a message directly from her father, echoes in her mind.

_I am coming for you, Luke. Hold on._

Leia opens her eyes slowly, a deep smile set into her features. However, a glimmer of annoyance quickly returns.

"Wait, why did he just say your name?" Leia snaps, a frown touching her lips. Luke rolls his eyes at this, and he shakes his head.

"Because you were _asleep_," Luke mutters. The boy moves to speak again, but a yawn interrupts his words.

Leia blinks sleepily, and she slowly lowers herself back onto her pillow. Her brother curls up beside her, and she can already feel him drifting off to sleep.

"_Daddy's coming for us,"_ Leia whispers tiredly to herself, even as she falls asleep once more.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Just outside the living room, hidden in the shadows of the hallway, Adan stands. He listens quietly as the twins fall asleep once more.

It was Leia's initial shriek at being awoken by her brother that awoke the Rebel. Both Carma and Varon are still fast asleep. Adan is the only light sleeper in their family.

The children's words echo in his mind.

Somehow, the kids have been in contact with their father. How though, Adan does not know.

He tries to think if he somehow left a comm-link out. . .if he had forgotten to lock down the apartment's transmissions. . .

The girl's last words leap out to him. They were the rambling's of a child already being dragged into the depths of sleep, and yet. . .

_Daddy's coming for us._

Adan can't help but feel a tremor of warning, as though something dangerous is approaching.

It is this feeling, more than the information he learned, that leads him to contact the Alliance heads. He quickly relays this information to them.

They reply with varying degrees of skepticism, as they believe it near impossible for the two children to have somehow deciphered a way to contact their father.

However, they do decide it best to check into this information, to check and see if any transmissions were sent recently.

Because, if the children did somehow contact their father. . .if they revealed the location of the base. . .

The Alliance decides to proceed with a measure of caution.

Adan supposes that, for the moment, this is the best he can hope for.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Vader closes his eyes, and he slowly runs the images through his mind again.

_Long hallways. Soldiers everywhere. A young boy, with a sneer on his face. A nice woman, with a kind smile._

The Sith lord rubs a hand wearily across his face.

Inside the information his son sent him. . .there is nothing he can use. No glimpses of a planet, of any people of importance he could track.

However, there are a few positives.

One being that Vader was able to get a general area for where his children are currently being held.

Somewhere in the Outer Rim. Somewhere inside the Gordian Reach.

While this helps to narrow Vader's search down. . .he still has about fifty systems to search. But, the Sith lord can't help but look at this as a positive, because instead of searching the entire galaxy. . .he now has only has a single sector to search.

Still, this is a mission that could take a lifetime.

The second positive, is the simple fact that he received a chance to speak to his children. To discover that they are well, unharmed.

For the moment at least.

Vader had puzzled over this fact for a while, before coming to a conclusion.

His children had remembered his words, his instructions to keep their identities secret. The Alliance is clueless as to who exactly their parents are.

And, truly, who would ever suspect Darth Vader of being a father?

Vader sighs lightly, before waving a hand in front of the holo screen. The map of the galaxy fades, zooms in, until the screen is filled with a picture of the Gordian Reach.

The Sith lord waves his hand once more, and a myriad of blinking lights appears on the screen. Hundreds of lights, of tiny blinking blips.

All traces of Rebel Activity.

All places, that Vader must search.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

_(One Year Ago)_

_"__Yana! Yana!" Leia shrieks as she runs into the apartment's living room._

_The children's caretaker, an au pair of sorts, looks up with a smile._

_In the month since she had started working for the Sith lord, she had gradually relaxed. Eventually, she was able to forget what happened to her predecessor._

_The woman who had worked for her had left the children unattended. . .and Lord Vader had found out._

_Yana, a human from Alderaan, rather liked working with the twins._

_She also, as any sane person does, likes to continue breathing._

_"__Yana!" Leia shrieks one last time as she throws herself into the young, blonde woman's arms, "is Daddy coming home today?"_

_Yana smiles lightly at this, even though a tremor of nervousness rushes through her at the thought of her employer returning from his month-long campaign in the Outer Rim._

_"__Yes, Leia," Yana says evenly, "he should be here any moment. How about you go, and get your brother for me? You can greet your father together."_

_The small girl grins, before turning and rushing off to locate her wayward twin._

_Yana smiles as she watches the girl disappear. In her month of service, she has quickly grown attached to her two young charges._

_A moment later, however, the smile slips from her face as she hears the door slide open._

_A few seconds later, a dark and ominous presence enters the room. _

_Yana gingerly turns, and sweeps into a low curtsy. She bows her head in a level of respect, and she pauses for a long moment before standing once more._

_"__My lord," she says evenly. She struggles to force any traces of fear from her mind._

_Vader lightly appraises her, an unreadable expression on his face._

_Vaguely, Yana wonders, and not for the first time, if she is one of the only ones to see the Sith's face and live._

_Yana has heard much speculation over the exact identity of the man. Many wonder who exactly hides behind the cloaks and darkness._

_Yana wonders how surprised they would be, to find out the one they fear is so young._

_"__Where are the children?" Vader says smoothly. There is no anger in his voice, and yet it still manages to send a tremor through Yana's heart._

_The young woman opens her mouth to reply, however she needn't speak. For, only a moment later, the two young terrors run shrieking into the room._

_"__Daddy!" they cry in unison, before racing forward to tackle their father._

_Vader kneels, and wraps his arms tightly around his children. This gesture alone speaks of protection, of a determination to keep safe._

_Vader turns his attention from the twins for only a moment. He tilts his gaze up to meet Yana's, and he sends her a firm nod of dismissal._

_Yana curtsy's once more, before turning towards the exit._

_Vader will contact her when her presence is required once more._

_As the young Alderaanian leaves the apartment, she can't help the thoughts that plague her mind. They come to her every time she meets her employer._

_Thoughts of. . .recognition._

_Yana can't help but feel as though she should recognize him. As though she should know who he truly is._

_Sometimes, she feels as though the answer is just on the tip of her tongue. She sometimes can practically taste the answer._

_Then, hid golden eyes flash in her memory. The harsh darkness swirling around him distorts her memory. . .and she forgets._

_And so, the identity of Darth Vader, of his children, remains a mystery._

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Boddu Bocck slowly trails his hand across the holo screen. A myriad of planets is laid out before him.

The Yavin System.

The planet Yavin Prime looms ominously before them. The gas giant glows with golden light.

Around the planet, it's dozens of satellites hang. Drifting in orbit around the greater Yavin.

Their employer, Darth Sidious, had supplied this as their starting point. A simple fact given to all those set onto the chase.

How exactly the Sith lord had obtained this information, and how exactly he had kept this information from being passed on to Vader. . .

Those aren't the facts that are shared with the bounty hunters sent to do the dirty work.

"There are dozens of satellites to choose from," a voice calls from the viewport. A touch of distaste marks her tone. Her frown deepens as they pass another one of Yavin's moons.

The red-bearded human turns to face his companion. A dark smile touches twists his lips as he speaks.

"Beylyssa, I never knew you to back down from a challenge," Bocck snaps evenly. The human woman turns to face him with a snarl, though her tone is somewhat amused.

"This is not some petty hunt," Beylyssa says plainly, "if Vader is too discover us. . ."

A silence falls at that. No words are needed to describe the horrors that all the galaxy has heard of, has witnessed first hand.

Bocck clears his throat lightly before continuing.

"Oh well, just pick a Yavin," he says jokingly, "whichever one you like."

The female bounty hunter frowns lightly, before turning her gaze to the viewport once more.

"I heard that most of the hunters are going to Yavin 13," Bylyssa says evenly, "there was word that Alliance activity had been spotted there."

Bocck nods evenly, before turning to scan the map once more.

"What about. . .Yavin IV?" Bocck says evenly, "it's a forested moon. . .chances are that it'll be inhabited."

Beylyssa tilts her head lightly, before nodding.

"A few other teams did go there," she says slowly, before pausing. A feral grin touches her lips as she continues.

"But who doesn't like a good bit of competition?"

Bocck laughs darkly, before inputting the coordinates. In moments, they are racing towards their new destination.

"Time to catch the Sith's twin brats," Beylyssa snaps, her tone full of confidence in their sure success.

Bocck grins in agreement.

"Indeed," he says evenly in agreement.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

**Well, looks like Vader needs to hurry!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Halfway through the day - Luke feels it.

The feeling can only be described as a twist, a warning. A wave of nausea touches him, and a chill touches the air.

A memory is dragged to the five-year olds mind. A memory to the last time he felt this way. . .

The day he and his sister were taken by the Alliance.

_Leia_**, **Luke sends the thought sharply to his sister. In a moment, the shurra fruit he had been eating is forgotten.

_Leia, do you feel that?_

The queasy, fearful look that touches the girls face is answer enough for him. Leia blinks lightly, before shaking her head. As if this action will somehow shake the feeling away.

Instinctively, Leia slips her hand into her brother's. She squeezes it lightly, in the hopes to find comfort from her sibling's presence.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Carma, having sensed the sudden change in the children's mood, frowns. She carefully kneels before them, so she can look straight into their eyes. The woman feels a sharp quiver of worry at the emotions she sees the worry reflected there.

"What is it, what's wrong?" she asks, even as she reaches out to comfort the children. Carma lays a gentle hand on Luke's cheek, and she takes Leia's free hand in her own.

There is a long moment, a sharp pause, before Luke speaks.

"Something. . .something is coming," he whispers, "a bad thing."

Carma stiffens lightly at the words. She knows she shouldn't feel such fear from a child's statement. . .

But the look in Luke's eyes. The seriousness with which he speaks. The way Leia seems to replicate her brother's feelings, without a word having passed between the two. . .

A chill seems to drop. Tension hangs in the air. Carma draws in a slow breath, before she speaks. She forces a smile, even as the uneasiness within her grows.

"Can you describe this. . .thing for me, Luke?" Carma asks softly, "what is it?"

The boy shivers lightly, but he nods in assent. A long moment passes before he speaks.

"It's. . .danger," Luke says, his voice halting and thin, "and it's coming fast. It's almost here!"

At this, his voice holds a light note of panic, of hysteria. His eyes search Carma's. What he is looking for. . .she can only guess.

_Hope. Safety. Comfort._

Though Carma is not sure what to make of this, she does what she can. She does her best to comfort the children, to let them know they are safe.

"Nothing can get you here," she says quietly, even as she scoops both children into her arms, "You're safe."

And, though Carma tries her hardest. . .she knows that the children don't believe her.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Taking out the competing teams of bounty hunters and assassins is all too easy.

In fact, Bocck and Beylssa's opponents lead them straight to the Alliance's hidden base. It is then, when the teams they were following were brimming with overconfidence. . .

That the team of human bounty hunters struck.

Now that their job is almost wholly done for them. . .Beylssa can't help but feel her own confidence shining.

Everything appears to be falling into place oh so perfectly. . .it is almost laughably easy.

Of course, this sends a light tremor of worry through her. . .a slight note of concern. . .

However, the elation at the thought of finishing the job, of completion the hunt, quickly overwhelms her.

Bocck's emotions and sentiments regarding the entire matter reflect her own. He is eager to finish the job, to obtain the reward. . .

And, with a prize such as this. . .they will never have to work again.

Even now, the two mercenaries enact their plan. Casually, as though they have every right to be there. . .they stroll down the hall of the base.

It is quite a small matter indeed to relieve two soldiers of their uniforms. By the time the bodies are found. . .

Well, by then it will be far too late.

Just as with everything else pertaining to the mission, the details of locating the children is all too simple. Far too simple.

Silently, both Bocck and Beylssa scorn the lax security, the net of safety the Rebels have allowed themselves to fall into in their long years of safety on this Yavin base.

It is a wonder that they have not been discovered before now.

Standing straight and tall, like the soldiers on missions that they are, Bocck and Beylssa make their way towards the apartments where the children are staying.

No one stops them. No one suspects a thing, as no one sees anything odd in the scene.

They are just two ordinary officers, on their way to wherever the Alliance requires them to be.

They are forgotten as soon as they pass by. They blend into the crowds that live within the base.

Quickly, they are forgotten.

There mission will be over before anyone even realizes they are there.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

The last thing Adan wishes at the moment is to be tacked with babysitting duty.

However, his wife had insisted. A meeting of some importance had called her away. Carma had been worried by something the boy had said. . .

Adan can't find the will to be troubled by the boy's words. No, at the moment he is simply annoyed.

For while he could be attending to some important duty. . .he is instead watching two Imperial brats.

After trying to at least glean some information from the twins (but, his attempts reap no success) Adan gives up. He picks up a data pad, and begins to flip trough reports.

The children slowly drift to the back of the apartment. Adan is careful to check in on them every few minutes, just to check and make sure the children are behaving.

And to reassure himself that the children have not somehow managed to contact their father once more.

In the day since that encounter, it seems as though the matter has been lost from everyone's thought. . .except Adan, of course.

If Varon where here Adan would send him to spy on the twins, to keep an eye on them. However, at the moment, Varon is attending his classes with the other children of the Alliance.

Adan had suggested sending the twins to the classes just so there would constantly be someone watching them. Carma had not been a fan of this idea, as she had insisted that the ordeal would be traumatic for the children, especially when they had already gone through so much.

It is at times like these that Adan wishes his wife was not so willing, so compelled to assist every harmed creature in sight.

The rebel is just about to embark on another round to check and see what the children are doing. . .when a chime sounds through the room.

Adan stands, he makes his way to the door. A wave of his hand has the panel sliding open. . .

To reveal two soldiers on the other side.

"Sorry, how can I help you?" Adan asks, his posture relaxing somewhat as he takes in the uniformed figures.

Something tremors in the back of his mind. . .a warning perhaps. Vaguely, he wonders why he has never seen these two soldiers before. Of course, the base is vast. . .yet, he knows at least most of the members in passing. . .

"Oh, we will just be but a moment," the woman says. Her dark hair is tucked under her helmet, and though her expression is blank Adan feels a faint shiver at the dark glint in her eyes.

A moment later the man's companion, a large man with a fiery red beard, is moving forward. A gun is held aloft in his hand, it is leveled at Adan's chest. . .

There is a faint sting, and then his mind falls to black.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

The moment the danger arrives, Luke feels it.

It takes Leia a moment more to realize that two new presences have entered the apartment, but by then her brother is already dragging her away from the room's door.

The twins had been playing in Carma and Adan's bedroom. It had been their intention to put as much distance between Adan and themselves as possible.

Now though, Luke wishes they had stayed in the main room. Perhaps then they could have warned Adan not to open the door.

Though, or course, the chances are highly likely that the rebel would not listen to a word they said.

Luke shoves Leia back, until they are both tucked in the furthest corner of the room. There is nowhere in the room for them to hide. Any place they could would only prolong the inevitable.

Leia grips her brother's hand tightly in her own. She can feel her own heart beating, faster and faster. . .

Both children can hear the voices of the intruders as they make their way down the hall. . .make their way towards the room the twins are in.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" a sharp female's voice snaps. Her tone is angry, and somehow eager at the same time.

Another voice, a man's, growls back.

"I was in a hurry to get out of the hall," the male voice snarls, "the stun blaster was the first thing I reached for."

There is a sharp rap of bitter laughter, before the woman speaks again.

"I can't have you making rookie mistakes like that, Bocck," she hisses. Leia shivers at the anger she hears in the woman's tone.

The girl cowers closer to her sibling, and Luke clings to her just as tightly. Both children's eyes are riveted to the door. . .

Their fear wraps around them, it consumes them wholeheartedly.

As one, they do the only thing children know to do when they are afraid.

They call to their parent.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

It happens suddenly, oh so quickly.

One moment, Vader is standing on the bridge of the Executor, looking out at the Yavin System as the ship comes out of hyperspace.

He is focused on the spread of stars and planets before him, his mind stretched out in an attempt to search for his children's presences. . .when it happens.

The sensation that washes over the Sith lord can only be described as raw panic, as pure unadulterated fear. Ice fills his heart, and a dark cloud falls onto his mind.

These are not Vader's own feelings. No, that becomes quite evident the moment the cry rings through his mind.

_"__DADDY!"_

Two voices, shrieking in unison. The fear tangible in their voices.

A moment later, Vader is no longer on the ship.

He sees the events unfolding as a child would, as his own children are currently seeing events occur.

The door to the room they are hiding in bursts open. Two figures, both brandishing deadly looking blasters, race into the room.

A moment later, the weapons are brandished, held at the ready. . .

Aimed straight at Luke and Leia.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

**Sorry. . .you'll just have to wait & see what happens next!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. This chapter was super hard to write! **

**Enjoy!**

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Fear wraps around Luke's mind. He can feel the terror that surrounds Leia's mind as well.

Both children freeze. . .as they face the ends of the blasters. Even at their young age, it is quite obvious that death is fast approaching.

Luke is frozen, stuck still in the moment. Uncertainty courses through his veins.

He knows that he should do something. . .anything. . .that he shouldn't just stand there. . .

In a flash, it happens.

A warm feeling, a sense of protection, of safety. . .drops over the children like a shield. Luke relaxes as this new feeling washes away the fear.

_Luke, listen to me. . .I will show you what to do._

His father's voice speaks in his mind. His tones are calm, yet they carry a certain urgency.

There is a moment's pause, and then. . .Luke just_ knows_ what to do.

He throws his hands up, he channels the rush of power that has been unlocked within him. . .and the bounty hunters go flying back.

Of course, the boy has in no way taken out the threat. Without pausing for even a second, Luke grabs Leia's hand. He drags her forward.

They race towards the exit, they scramble over the intruder's bodies. . .

Already, the two attackers are recovering. The woman snarls, she makes a wild grab for Leia's ankle. . .

Leia kicks the woman sharply in the nose before racing forward once more.

Their father's voice encourages them, it guides them forward. It urges them not to hesitate, to keep running.

The twins race down the hall, they run across the living room towards the exit. . .towards freedom. . .

Luke hesitates for a moment at Adan's body. He can see faint motion when the man exhales. . .he is still alive.

_Leave him,_ their father snaps sharply, _go now!_

And so, Luke obeys his father's command.

A moment later, the two children are racing down the hall.

Now though, they can sense the presences of their attackers following. They are gaining. . .quickly closing ground. . .

Still, their father guides them. Where he is leading them - the twins could not care. Theya re blindly following their father's words.

There is a curse behind them, a snarled exchange of words.

A moment later, the floor a foot from Luke explodes.

Leia shrieks lightly, but Luke doesn't give her a moment to pause, to hesitate and fall behind. He drags her forward, urging her to run faster.

Ahead of them now, the twins can see a familiar door. If only they can make it through there. . .they will be safe. . .

There is another blast. . .This time the effect makes both children stumble, nearly fall. . .it is so close. . .

Leia cries out, a desperate sob of mixed fear and confusion. Neither she nor her brother know why, why this is happening. . .

Luke's lungs burn, his footsteps are slowing. . .

_Only a few more feet, _their father urges them, his voice desperate,_ only a few more. . ._

Time slows down. . .somehow, Luke knows that their attackers are preparing to shoot again. . .that this time, the shot will not miss. . .

Leia whimpers, a sound of exhaustion. Luke knows that she is being pushed past her limit, and yet. . .he drags her forward.

There is a curse behind them, a snarl of fury. . .

But then, the twins needn't care.

The children race through the doorway, into the mess hall. They stumble forward a few steps before slamming into a soldier who happens to be standing near the door.

The man frowns, annoyance flickering across his face as he is nearly knocked off of his feet.

However, this annoyance quickly changes to concern when he takes in the two small children's tear-stained faces, their fear-filled gazes.

"What. . .what's wrong?" the man asks.

He receives his answer only a moment later.

The two attackers spring through the entryway. There is a moment's pause when they find themselves surrounded by Rebel soldiers, and then. . .

The man lifts his blaster, he turns it towards the two children. . .

However, a group of soldiers is already moving. They tackle both figures, they rip their weapons from their hands.

The soldier with the twins stares in shock, in surprise. . .

He clears his throat lightly, uncertainly fills him. . .

Gingerly, he kneels besides the children. He lays a comforting hand on their shoulders.

"It's. . .it's going to be okay," he mutters.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Vader relaxes as the danger, the threat fades. His children are safe. . .their attackers have been taken down. . .

However, as quickly as the fear fades. . .a wave of fury takes it's place.

Black, dark rage overtakes him in an instant. The very thought of those bounty hunters attacking his children. . .

Around him, on the bridge of the ship, equipment begins to shudder. Monitors flicker, and the lights above sputter as Vader lets this hate flow through him.

All throughout the room, soldiers and officers freeze. None move, as they know exactly who is causing this phenomenon.

No. . .instead, they wait. For they know a command it to come.

"Set the course for Yavin IV," Vader snarls, "full speed. . ._no_ delays."

And with that final command, Vader turns. His cloak snaps dangerously behind him as he exits the bridge.

Only then can the men breath.

However, they do not hesitate in following this new command.

In an instant, the Executor is racing forward. . .hyperspace swirls as the ship is flung towards its destination.

The Rebel Base on Yavin IV.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

_(A few hours later)_

By some silent yet mutual agreement, it is decided to bring the children to the base's headquarters.

Here, the heads of the base can quietly. . .calmly question the two traumatized siblings.

However, quickly, they discover that they will not learn much from the twins.

Bail rubs a hand wearily across his face, before turning to Luke once more. Of the two, he is far less addled by the experience.

The Alderaanian man hesitates for a moment. He carefully rephrases his question, before speaking it aloud.

"Luke, you said that. . .you said your father told you what to do? That he. . .he told you to run?" Bail asks, disbelief clear in his tone.

Luke nods lightly at this. A frown traces the boy's lips, as though he doesn't understand why Bail cannot comprehend this topic.

Bail sighs lightly, before sending Carma a pleading look.

The woman, the twin's temporary caregiver, lightly shakes her head. However, she stands, leaving her husband seated at the side of the room.

Adan is now recovering from his short time unconscious. The moment the man had woken up, he had been quite quick to tell all who would listen about his new theories concerning the children.

This time, however. . .Bail couldn't help but agree with the man on some points.

_What makes the children so dangerous that someone would send assassins after them? _Bail thinks to himself.

The words of the two bounty hunters ring through his mind.

They are the only things that the man and woman had said, all that the rebels have been able to get out of the two.

_"__If you had any sense, you'd let us finish our job," the woman had snarled, "trust me. . .you don't want to be here when Daddy arrives. . ."_

Perhaps her statement would have been more effective if she weren't stuttering, trembling from obvious fear.

But, of course. . .Bail can't help but have the feeling. . .

That it's not them, the Alliance. . .she's afraid of.

That something stronger, something infinitely darker. . .is approaching.

Carma kneels down besides the twins. A soft smile marks her face, it hides the worry and fear she felt upon hearing what had happened.

"Luke, can you tell us. . .what exactly you mean?" Carma asks lightly, "I mean. . .when you say that your father told you what to do."

Luke frowns lightly, before nodding. He moves to speak. . .

However, at that instant, a dull shriek rings throughout the room. A warning blare, one that echoes through the room.

All around the room, there is a moment of shock. Of confusion. . .

Then, in a flash, panic sets in.

Bail whirls around, he turns to the technicians at the side of the room. The question of _what _is already forming on his lips. . .

But the head technician is already speaking. His voice trembles, it warbles with evident fear.

"It's. . .it's Vader's fleet."

There is a long moment of silence, of dark quiet. . .and then everyone snaps into action.

"Get them out of here," Bail says sharply to Carma, before turning away.

Carma quickly grabs each child's hand. She drags them from the room, towards the door. . .

But, the children are hesitating. They aren't going willingly.

A frown forms on Leia's face, as she recognizes the name the man said. . .

Carma's tone becomes urgent as she struggles to guide both children towards the door.

"Luke, Leia. . .we must leave now," Carma says, her soft tone quick and rushed.

Across the room, a second voice rings out.

"We. . .we have an incoming transmission. From. . ." there is a moment's pause, a long second's wait, "from. . .Vader. . ."

Carma's eyes widen. In an instant, she sweeps both children into her arms. She shoves the door open, and she shoves both herself and her burdens through the entryway.

A moment later, the screen at the center of the room flickers.

All motion in the room stops, it freezes, as a familiar figure appears on the screen.

Though his face is shrouded by a cloak, though his features are cast in shadow. . .there is no denying who this man is.

Just as their is no denying the obvious rage etched in his features. His eyes flash golden in the darkness. A dark smile tugs at his lips.

Slowly, Bail shuffles forward. He clears his throat lightly, before speaking. His voice holds much more confidence, more strength that he currently feels.

"Vader," Bail snaps evenly.

The Sith tilts his head lightly, as though acknowledging this statement.

"Organa," Vader says darkly, his tone flickering with danger.

There is a long moment's pause. . .before Vader speaks again. Not surprisingly, he gets straight to business.

However, what he does say. . .ignites confusion in many situated around the room.

"Organa, you. . .have something that belongs to me," Vader hisses lightly.

Bail frowns at this, he struggles to hide his confusion. To keep a brave face up.

"We have nothing that belongs to you, Vader," Organa snarls in reply.

Apparently, this is the wrong thing to say.

Around him, machinery flickers. The lights above them sway dangerously, and the floor itself tremors.

"Don't play games with me," Vader snarls, "I can sense their presences."

This statement. . .makes Bail pause.

Quickly, confusion fills him. This feeling mingles in with the fear, the raw terror that comes when one knows they are facing their imminent death.

Still. . .Bail finds himself speaking in reply.

"What. . .?" he asks, confusion and uncertainty evident in his tone.

However, all attention is drawn away from the conversation at hand, when the door at the back of the room crashes open.

Two small presences rush into the room. Carma desperately tries to catch them. . .to stop them. . .

But Leia has already reached the center of the command quarters. She is in plain view of the holo-screen, all eyes are on her. . .as she screams out a single word of pure child-like adoration.

"Daddy!" she cries, a smile lighting up her face as she takes in the cloaked Sith before her.

And so. . .chaos does fall.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

**Sorry. . .I just had to end it there! The next chapter. . .should be good.**

**Please review! If you have any questions, just PM me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

_"__Daddy!"_

The small girl's cry echoes through the room.

For several long moments, there is but stunned silence. All struggle to comprehend what they just heard.

First, there is disbelief.

Quickly though. . .fear sets in.

Initially, Carma stiffens upon hearing Leia's cry. When her mind finally registers just what the child said. . .what she called the Sith lord. . .

Vader is already replying.

The levels of soft concern, of obvious compassion. . .catch her by surprise.

"Leia," Vader says evenly, "where is your brother?"

Luke wastes no time in jerking his arm from Carma's grasps. The young woman is far too shocked to try and stop the child from moving forward, from rushing to his sister's side.

"Daddy!" Luke calls, a bright grin alighting his features as he steps before the holo image.

"Da. . .Daddy?" beside Carma, her husband stands. The word is spoken shakily, with a high degree of disbelief.

"Are you alright?" Vader asks, a dark note appearing in his tone as his gaze turns towards Bail. The warning in his words is quite obvious.

"We're fine, Daddy!" Leia cries back, "are you coming to get us?"

At this Vader pauses, the note of hesitation clear in the silence that marks the room. When he does speak again, there is a tremor of. . .apprehension in his tone. It is so slight, one would think they imagined it. . .

It would take a fellow parent to notice its presence.

"I'm sure we can. . .come to an agreement," Vader says evenly.

Slowly, gradually, the spell holding all those watching breaks. Bail shakes his head lightly as the news settles in his mind. He clears his throat lightly before attempting to speak.

"I. . ." the Alderaanian senator says slowly, his voice trembling lightly, "well. . ."

As Bail stumbles over what exactly to say, one of the officers steps forward. This man, one of the more aggressive generals, seems to have found his confidence far sooner than any of his companions.

"Or, perhaps," the man sneers lightly, "your children's lives would be a nice price to pay. . .a reasonable punishment for your monstrous crimes."

With a snap, darkness fills the room. Dangerous, dark power wraps around all who stand witness.

Perhaps it is simply her imagination. . .but Carma can't help but notice that these black flames of energy seem to wrap almost protectively around the children.

"That set of actions would result in. . .less than pleasant circumstances," Vader replies softly, "for you. . .and all who are members of the Alliance."

The Sith's threat is quite obvious, even though his tone remains calm and even.

Carma quickly realizes that Vader is controlling his temper only so his children will not become frightened. At the moment, the twins appear to be at peace. Both Luke and Leia are still excited by the fact that their father had found them.

Their father. . .Darth Vader. . .

So many small pieces, so many clues spring to life in Carma's mind.

The answer was right there, and yet. . .it was simply too unbelievable. No one had even thought to _consider_ the possibility. . .that Vader might be a father.

The general, upon feeling the sudden darkness in the air, is only slightly deterred. He turns to Bail, who is still his superior, and he smiles lightly before speaking.

"What about. . .a trade?" the general asks.

Bail frowns at this suggestion. However, after only a moment. . .understanding dawns.

Carma feels a flicker of confusion at the general's words. However, she can't help the vague sense of foreboding that washes through her. Whatever this man is suggesting. . .

She can already tell that it will not be good.

However, Bail seems to approve of the idea. The Rebel leader turns to face the Sith's holo. He clears his throat lightly before beginning. When he does speak, his voice is surprisingly calm.

"Your life. . .in exchange for your children's," Bail says evenly.

His words echo in the quiet room.

There is a long moment's pause, in which the room appears to hold its breath. . .Then, Vader speaks.

"Should you in anyway break this deal, Organa," Vader says smoothly, "death will be but a mercy."

Whereas Carma would normally expect a man who is facing imprisonment and possible death to be somber. . .Vader seems almost. . .satisfied.

Carma can't help but feel a flicker of respect for this man. Even though he may be a monster, a murderous Sith. . .

She can tell that he does care for his children.

Perhaps hope is not lost on him yet.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

In Vader's last moment's of freedom. . .his thoughts lie only with his children.

In the quietness of his private office, he thinks through all that was said. He ponders their final agreement.

It is with a strategist's mind that he recalculates all the odds. Carefully, he runs through the options once more.

The results remain the same.

A direct attack against the base would prove too risky for the twins. Now that the Rebels know the truth, Luke and Leia would be but bargaining chips delivered directly into their plans.

No, the swap is the only possible plan of action.

Of course, Vader does not plan on living out the remainder of his days locked away in his cell. He refuses to see his children raised inside the Alliance's midst. . .

No. This trade, this agreement. . .has simply bought him more time.

Time to think, to plan and strategize.

For Vader will not be satisfied until his children are safe and secure at his side once more.

So, the Sith lord thinks. Thoughts and ideas spin through his mind.

After hours of thought, when the time of the meeting is drawing close. . .an idea does come.

Vader smiles lightly as the details do click into place.

His master. . .the Alliance. . .

He will kill two birds with one stone.

And then his children will be safe from all who threaten them. Vader will be able to protect them. . .

They will be a family once more.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Raw, dark fury courses through the emperor's vein.

His plan, his scheme. . .spoiled.

Vader has found his spoiled brats, and now. . .now there is a trail leading directly back to him.

Sidious snarls curses as he thinks on the fumbling bounty hunters. The ones who have failed so miserably at their jobs.

If Sidious ever happens to get his hands on them. . .they will be screaming for death.

Now though, the emperor has far more important things to plan than minion's deaths. Yes, there is much that he must do. . .

For a new danger will soon be approaching. If Sidious knows anything about his apprentice. . .it is that he will not rest without his revenge.

In this way, Sidious has trained him well.

So, the emperor must prepare for the inevitable.

Deep within his blackened soul. . .he cannot help but feel a slight tremor of fear.

For, truly better than anyone, he knows what is to come.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

When Obi-Wan Kenobi does hear the news. . .he is filled with surprise. With raw shock.

But not for the same reasons as everyone else.

When Obi-Wan does receive the transmission directly from Bail, at first he believes it to be a simple mission update.

For the past few months, the Jedi master has been a spy of sorts. He has used his skills to obtain information from the Imperial bases.

At the time which Bail does contact him, Obi-Wan just so happens to be Capella System, no more than a few hours journey from the base at Yavin IV.

And, when Obi-Wan does hear what Bail has to say. . .he is all to glad to be as close as he is.

"Vader. . .this, this is quite unbelievable. . ."

The former senator seems to be unable to find what to say. After a moment more of stuttering over his words, he finally manages to explain the situation.

In that moment, Obi-Wan's heart freezes.

"Vader. . .he's a father. His children. . .we have them here."

Obi-Wan's mind blanks lightly. Static fills his ears as the truth does ring clearly.

Vader's children. . .Anakin's children. . .are alive. . .

All this time.

It is only after several moments that Bail's next words do finally register in Obi-Wan's mind.

_A trade. Vader agreed to a trade._

Instantly, Obi-Wan knows it is a trap. For if the Jedi knows anything about Anakin. . .

Of course, he will sacrifice his own life for his children's in a heartbeat. But, if the option of living alongside his twins was clear. . .

Obi-Wan knows that, if there is even the faintest glimmer of possibility. . .Vader will find a way.

And so, the Jedi wastes no time in returning to the Yavin base. Even as hyperspace does fade around him, as his ship enters the Yavin system. . .he can sense the dark lord's presence.

More than anything, he can sense the anxiety. The fear that marks his former apprentice's soul.

Quickly, Obi-Wan masks his own presence. He cannot risk Anak- no. Vader. He cannot risk Vader sensing him.

He can only imagine the rage that would cause the man.

Quietly, silently, Obi-Wan slides his slip into the hangar at the Yavin base.

It is time for him to meet the children he has thought long dead.

Softly, in the far corners of his mind. . .glimmer of hope whisper. Common sense tries to push these thoughts away, but still they remain.

Because, perhaps. . .it is possible for Vader to be saved.

For him to become Anakin once more.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Just as Vader is addressing the officers on the bridge, as he is giving them their orders before he leaves. . .

He senses it.

A presence he has not felt. . .in a long time. Someone he has not seen face to face since the fiery banks of Mustafar.

All too quickly though, it is gone.

For a moment, Vader could almost believe that he imagined it. That the tremor in the force was but a flicker of his subconscious. . .

But, even after the tremor has faded. . .a sense of warning remains. It lingers in the force, it hangs in the air.

So, Vader prepares himself for the worst.

He cannot let his own hatred, his own rage. . .blind him from his goals.

He will protect his children, no matter the cost.

Nothing will stand in his way.

And so, Vader finishes giving his orders. All his men know is that he is going on a lone mission, on command of the emperor.

Their commands are simple. Remain stationary in the planet's atmosphere. Be ready to leave at a moment's notice.

With these final orders spoken. . .Vader leaves. His officers know to obey, to follow his commands precisely.

They know the price for failure, for disobedience.

At last, Vader is free. He is ready. . .to see his children once more.

They will be reunited at last. . .and they will be a family again.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

**So. . .more to come! Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait! Life just kinda caught up to me for a bit. . .**

**Enjoy!**

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

Vader smoothly pilots his fighter down towards the planet's surface. He can sense his children's presences ahead, and like beacons they guide him.

_I'm coming,_ he sends towards the twins. Their presences, so light and fragile, brighten as they hear their father's words.

_Daddy, I can't wait for you to meet Carma! _Leia murmurs. Her voice is a faint whisper in Vader's mind, though her words are quite clear.

Vader feels a faint feeling of confusion at the mention of this name, but he pushes this worry away. Instead, he focuses on his daughter's presence.

Trees, a blur of green, flash beneath the fighter as it races forward. Vader can sense that he is growing closer. . .

Suddenly, the base appears before him.

It is expertly concealed within the ancient ruins. From an unobservant eye. . .it would appear to have been abandoned for years.

However, now that he is closer, Vader can sense the life forces teeming within. Lights glint in the force, they dot the area beneath the temple.

And, amidst this flurry of life. . .there are two presences that shine far brighter than all the rest. . .

_"__You have been given permission to land in Hangar 2B."_

The voice crackles to life on his comm system. Though the speaking figure tries to exude an aura of calm. . .Vader can practically taste the man's fear.

However, this is a tedious situation. In times such as this. . .

Vader must do everything to keep peace, to keep the enemy from feeling threatened.

For, if there is one thing Vader knows. . .it is that a man who thinks he has nothing left to lose. . .

Is a dangerous enemy indeed.

Vader smoothly docks his ship inside the empty hangar. The large space is devoid of any other ships, of any signs of life. . .

Except for the waiting guard.

An entire squad stands ready, their blasters held in defensive positions. Vader could almost laugh at the image they portray.

How easily he could cut them down.

However, that is not his current plan. For now. . .he must play along with the Alliances wishes.

At least. . .until his children are safely at his side once more.

Because, once Luke and Leia are out of harms way. . .there is nothing that will stand in his way.

He will have his revenge.

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

The moment Obi-Wan steps through the door. . .he sees it.

The resemblance.

It is as though he has been sent back in time, to an era before this madness. . .this darkness and pain. . .

No. Once more, he is a master. A young knight helping his padawan through some exercise. . .

Luke is the spitting image of his father. The blonde hair, the brilliant blue eyes. . .

The simple image of the boy sends both pain and joy through Obi-Wan's heart.

Leia, on the other hand, obviously takes after her mother. Her soft brunette curls and warm brown eyes speak of Padmé's beauty.

Looking at the girl sends a different kind of pain through the Jedi's heart. This time. . .it is a feeling of mourning. For a friend lost. . .

For a mother the children will never know.

It only takes a moment for the twins to notice Obi-Wan's presence. This fact is quite unsurprising for the Jedi.

He can sense their presences quite clearly. Both shine like fire in the force.

In this way, at least, they have both taken after their father.

"Who are you?" Luke asks, a look of confusion touching his young features. Obi-Wan can feel the boy's mind stretching out, can feel him brushing against the edges of his senses. . .

"I am Obi-Wan," he replies evenly, a light smile touching his face, "I'm a. . .an old friend of your father's."

Before entering the room, Obi-Wan had made sure that he would have absolute privacy with the twins. He wanted a few moments alone with them. . .if only so he could see them.

To relish in the fact that they truly lived.

It is now that the Jedi truly regrets the secrets he has kept from the Alliance. For now, surely. . .such things will come to light.

Obi-Wan knows he should have told the truth years ago, however. . .

With ever opportunity that had arisen, the pain. . .the failure. . .the suffering. . .

All had been too great.

Obi-Wan can see the boy pondering his words. There is a glint of wisdom, of patience in the young child's gaze that surprises him.

_In this way, the boy has not taken after his father, _Obi-Wan muses lightly to himself.

"Daddy's never said anything about you," Leia cuts in before Luke can formulate a reply.

Obi-Wan smiles at the girls words.

"Like I said," he replied evenly, "I am a very old friend. I knew your father when he was just a bit older than the two of you."

Leia frowns lightly at this, before turning to her brother. A questioning look appears on her face, though she remains silent.

There is a long moment's pause, in which no words are exchanged. . .

As one, both children nod in agreement. A light smile touches Luke's face as he turns to face the Jedi.

"You aren't lying," the boy proclaims. His smile melds into a grin as he appraises the man before him.

The Jedi can't help but marvel the scene before him. The raw power flowing between the children. . .It is quite obvious that their bond is strong.

"No," Obi-Wan replies evenly. Leia still holds a slight bit of skepticism, but for the most part her brother appears at ease.

"Hey! You have a sword like Daddy!" Luke says, his small hand pointing at the blade that is strapped at Obi-Wan's side.

As Obi-Wan replies, he makes sure to hide his true emotions from the children.

He makes sure to hide the sudden, sharp ache of pain. Memories swirl through his mind, they cloud his thoughts and senses. . .

_Next time, try not to lose it. This weapon is your life._

"Yes, he does, doesn't he?" Obi-Wan replies smoothly.

Luke grins, and he moves to speak again. . .however, he hesitates for a moment. A light frown crosses his face, and he tilts his head lightly to the side as if sensing something. . .

In an instant, the grin is back full force. The child's presence brightens like a supernova as his joy washes through the force.

A moment later, Leia's presence joins him.

Obi-Wan doesn't have to reach into the foce and search to find out what has caused this change. No. . .the answer is quite clear.

Darth Vader has arrived.

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

Fear surrounds him.

There are traces of anger, of fury and disgust mixed in as well. . .but fear is the dominant emotion.

Vader senses this emotion everywhere. From the guards that surround him to the groups of Rebels they pass in the halls. . .

Even in his own heart, there are traces of fear.

Of terror.

Luckily, his own feelings are hidden. Not only by his mental shields, but also by the cloak that shields his features. . .his true identity.

He is but a shadow. A faint memory to those who dare remember the past.

With every step, he can feel his children growing closer. By now, their presences wash over him. . .close, yet so far away.

His hands curl uselessly at his sides. He can feel the loss of his lightsaber like a blow. The Rebel soldiers had not risked leaving such a weapon in his hands.

Of course, Vader is still quite deadly without the saber. . .

But, in the words of his old master. . .

_This weapon is your life._

The memory stings Vader's mind. He tries to shove it away. . .to push the pain down. . .

But, all of his efforts seem to only bring the memory closer to the forefront of his mind.

After what feels like an eternity of walking through the base's halls, Vader's guard finally stops before a door. Quickly, they lead him inside. . .

When Vader enters and sees who occupies the next room. . .it takes every ounce of his self control to keep his anger in check.

To keep himself from springing forward and strangling the Alderaanian man with his bare hands.

_Wait until Luke and Leia are safe,_ a small voice of reason whispers,_ just wait until they are with you once more. . ._

_Then Organa can suffer, can beg for mercy. . .mercy he shall not receive._

"Vader, how nice of you to join us," Organa says evenly. There is a certain smugness to his features. . .a trace of gloating in his tone. . .

The Sith lord draws in a light breath to calm himself before he continues. He forces all traces of fear from his tone, and instead he focuses on his anger.

"Where are they?" Vader snaps. Though his words are posed in the form of a question, it is quite clear that he speaks a command. A direct order.

Luckily, Organa has not lost all of his sense.

"They are through here," the man says evenly, and he gestures towards a door off to the side, "of course, I hope you have not forgotten the details of our agreement. . ."

But, Vader is already moving forward, sweeping past Organa. He can feel the guards shuffling behind him, he can fear Organa giving them some sort of order. . .

A simple wave of his hand has the door sliding open. Vader wastes no time in entering. . .he races through the entryway. . .

The walk across the room feels like an eternity, and yet. . .it lasts only a few seconds.

A few moments. . .before his children are in his arms once more.

Luke and Leia both spring forward eagerly. Joy, pleasure, relief flickers in a swirling aura around them. . .

Vader kneels before them both, he pulls them into a strong embrace. The relief, the joy that washes through him is so powerful. . .so overwhelming. . .

"Daddy," Leia whispers, there are traces of tears in her tone, "Daddy, you found us!"

She buries her head into his chest. Her small hands clench the fronts of his robes tightly, as if she is afraid that at any moment he might disappear. . .

"I did," Vader murmurs back, "I did. . ."

Vader's eyes slide closed as a wave of raw, pure relief washes over him. Great pits of anxiety, of fear fade away. . .simply at the fact that he holds his children in his arms once more.

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

The door at the opposite side of the room slides open. . .and a man Obi-Wan has not seen face to face in five years walks in.

However, it is quite clear that Obi-Wan is invisible. For Vader's eyes. . .are only for his children.

In a flash, both children are racing forward. Vader steps forward to meet them. . .

Obi-Wan can't help but feel a flicker of surprise at the scene before him.

Darth Vader, one of the most feared men in the galaxy. . .kneeling on the ground. Both of his children scooped into his arms, held tightly. An aura of obvious protection wraps around the twins. . .

Obi-Wan can feel surprise that echoes his own, though this emotion comes from the other spectators.

Bail watches the events with obvious shock. It is quite clear that he did not expect this sort of compassion from a Sith.

But, of course. . .he does not know the truth. . .

As Obi-Wan watches the scene before him unfold, he knows he has no part in it. And, more than anything. . .

He knows how Vader would react should he sense him there.

Quickly, quietly. . .Obi-Wan tries to exit the room. Carefully, he backs towards the door on the opposing side of the room. . .

But, of course. . .he is already too late.

Obi-Wan feels the snap that races through the force. . .the moment Vader senses his presence.

The Sith stiffens lightly, a flicker of surprise races through his aura. . .

However, quite quickly he recovers. In a flash, he is up and moving.

Smoothly, he stands. Leia and Luke are quickly shoved behind him, so he can best keep them hidden and safe.

Vader draws his cloak's hood back, so he can better see the man before him.

So he can observe the man he once called. . .

"Master," Vader snarls. His eyes, once the brilliant blue of his son's. . .now glint a dark, dangerous gold.

Obi-Wan can feel shock flickering around those watching. . .for surely they recognize the man who stands before them.

A man long thought dead. A hero to the republic. . .to democracy. . .

But, as Obi-Wan already knows. . .

Anakin Skywalker is dead. His children might live on in his legacy. . .but, for now at least. . .

Darth Vader is in control.

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

So. . . we'll just have to wait & see what happens next!

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, super sorry for late updates!**

**However. . .just in time for Christmas!**

**Enjoy!**

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

The first thing Bail feels. . .is shock. Raw, pure surprise.

A feeling much like when he first discovered that Darth Vader. . .dark lord of the Sith. . .

Is a father.

However, this time the surprise is exponentially different. It is the feeling one gets when learn dark and troubling news.

The emotion one feels when they experience true betrayal.

Because as Vader's true identity is revealed. . .betrayal is exactly what the Alderaanian man feels.

For the man they had honored as a hero, the man they had thought to have died alongside his fellow Jedi during the purge of the temple. . .

Was in fact. . .the man who had slaughtered them all.

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

Luke can tell that something is wrong.

The air around him swirls with charged emotions. It sings with a hint of danger, with a taste of fear. . .

Waves of protection wash over the boy and his sister. Dark flames of power wrap around them both as their father shoves them behind him. As he shields them from whatever danger has appeared.

However, at least from what Luke can tell. . .there is nothing wrong. . .

But, if anything, Luke trusts his father. He remains silent as he huddles behind his father's imposing form.

Gingerly though, he sneaks a peek. Just a small look, to see just what this new danger might be. . .

However, when Luke takes in the room before him. . .he sees nothing out of place.

In fact, the danger his father seems so enraptured by. . .is the nice man Luke and Leia met earlier.

The bearded man who carries a lightsaber like his father.

_What's wrong?_

Leia's soft whisper tickles his thoughts. He can sense her pressing the question towards their father's mind.

_Nothing, Leia, _their father replies lightly, though Luke can hear an unreadable note in his voice, _Obi-Wan here is just an. . .old friend._

Luke's mind tremors at that statement.

_That's what the man said. ._ .the young boy thinks to himself, _but, if they're friends. . ._

_Why aren't they happy to see each other?_

Luke thinks back to what his father had said when he had first seen the man. . .what he had first called him. . .

Master.

The young boy frowns lightly as he struggles to remember where he has heard that word before. . .Luke's mind strains to remember just what it means. . .

However, before he can grasp the fleeting thought. . .the bearded man, Obi-Wan, speaks.

"Anakin," he says softly in reply.

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

Quickly, the initial surprise Vader felt upon seeing his master fades. An age old rage, left over from a battle never finished. . .quickly returns.

However, Vader is not quite so reckless as he was all those years ago. He is not so naive as to rush straight into a fight. . .especially not in a moment when he is as vulnerable as this.

In a moment when he has everything to lose.

So, instead of rushing into the offensive strike that, to him, is purely instinctual. . .Vader slides into a defensive stance. He is careful to shield his children, to protect them from any traces of harm. . .

A defiant look crosses his face, it masks any lingering flickers of fear that might touch his face.

The expression in his eyes is a clear threat. A bold declaration, daring someone to_ try_ and take his children from him.

"It has been a long while, master," Vader replies. His tone drips with a dark and dangerous note.

A clear warning.

However, Obi-Wan stands firm as he replies. As he speaks, Vader is able to get a good look at the man. It is the first time he has seen him in person. . .in five years.

Things have changed.

It is as though a weight has been dropped onto the Jedi's shoulders. He appears to have aged twice as much in the short span of years.

Obi-Wan's ginger hair is speckled with gray. Their is a deep weariness in the man's eyes. . .an unspoken sorrow. . .

"Indeed," Obi-Wan whispers softly, "it has been. . .such a long time."

Vader's eyes narrow at that statement. He searches his former master's words for hidden meanings, for veiled threats. . .

However, he finds none.

"Yet, still you try to take what I love away from me."

The words burn like fire in his throat. They sear the air as he speaks.

Suddenly, it is not Vader, the father of twins speaking. . .No.

It is Anakin. A young man who is desperate. . .and afraid

_"__You will not take her from me!"_

Vader can't help but stiffen as that image, that painful memory. . .flashes through his mind. In an instant, he is no longer in the rebel base. . .

No. He is on the shores of Mustafar. The air swirls with ash, and the heat sears his lungs. . .

The body of his love lies at his feet.

Vader knows that Obi-Wan sees this too. He knows that, in this moment, Obi-Wan is reliving that night.

Of course, the Jedi has several more horrors to see as well.

The temple burning. The bodies of his fallen comrades. . .The masters. . .the padawans. . .

The younglings. . .

Ever since the night that his children came into the world, into his life. . .he has been haunted by those things. By those memories.

_"__Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?"_

Except in his dreams, his nightmares. . .in place of the bodies of the slain younglings. . .

He sees his own children.

Luke and Leia. . .dead on the floor of the temple. However, it is not blaster bolts that dot their frail forms. . .

But dark, clean strokes. The mark of a lightsaber.

Vader's worst fear. His darkest nightmare. . .

"You will not take them from me," Vader hisses. His words echo that night those long years ago. . .The air sings with the memory of that moment.

The Sith lord's words are a promise. His golden eyes glint with warning, a clear declaration. . .that hides the fear he feels inside.

_No one will take them from me, _Vader thinks to himself.

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

Leia is afraid.

Her hands clench tightly at the fringes of her father's cloak. Her tiny fingers tangle in the dark fabric.

Leia wishes that her father would turn, that he would sweep her into his arms. . .and tell her that everything is going to be alright.

However, at the moment. . .he is turned away. Leia can read the anger in his stance, she can see the clear notes of protection. . .

All of these things are signs. . .that things are not okay.

Confusion fills the young girls mind as she struggles to discover what is causing this danger, what is making her father so angry. . .

_Is it that man?_ Leia thinks to herself,_ the nice man. . .Obi-Wan?_

_Daddy didn't sound very happy when he was talking to him. . ._

Leia frowns as she puzzles over this. She struggles to pay attention as the bearded man begins to speak. . .she pays close attention to his tone, and she tries to match it to her fathers. . .

"Taking your children was not my intention," Obi-Wan replies, his voice cool and smooth, "I only just learned of their existence."

_He doesn't sound mean or dangerous,_ Leia thinks to herself.

Of course, she doesn't exactly understand what is going on. She knows that her father and Obi-Wan are talking about her and Luke. . .

But she can't understand the importance of this discussion.

_Why can't we leave? _Leia wants to cry out,_ Daddy, why can't you take us home?_

_I just want to go home._

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

Obi-Wan's mind, his thoughts. . .they are awash with memories.

The temple, strewn with the bodies of the fallen. The oppressing sense of death. . .a feeling that hung heavy in the air.

_"__Who. . .who could have done this?"_

The image of a man. . .a man who was once his brother and friend. . .

_"__If you aren't with me, then you're my enemy."_

Obi-Wan can see the scene unfolding. He can see the history repeating itself. . .He can see what is to come.

For, if there is one thing Obi-Wan has learned, if it is a lesson that has been realized far too late. . .it is that Anakin, Vader. . .will do _anything _to protect what he loves.

There are no boundaries, no morals or limitations that stand in his way.

Anakin had always let his attachments rule him. He had let them drive him down the dark path.

At first, he had tried to resist the pressing darkness. He had attempted to fight it's tranquil pull. . .

Obi-Wan knows he should have seen the signs.

All the key indicators were there. . .all the masters around him warned of the encroaching darkness. . .

The monster rising in their midsts.

Now though, there is no gradual fall. No lingering traces of doubt that will keep Anakin from fully immersing himself into the dark side's power.

No. He is of the dark side now.

And he will use every ounce of that power to keep his children safe.

Obi-Wan can see it clearly now, the way that history shall repeat this night.

He can see the base of Yavin burning. . .he can already smell the lingering scent of ash as it is swept away by the wind.

Obi-Wan can see the bodies. The carnage. . .the full effect of Vader's fury.

The Jedi can see what is sure to come.

And, if anything. . .Obi-Wan knows that he must stop it. He must prevent this history from happening once more. . .

He cannot allow the galaxy's last hope to fade.

So, the Jedi struggles to come up with a plan. His mind spins as he searches desperately for something. . .anything. . .

In the end, the answer is all too obvious.

His eyes land on Bail, who is still standing frozen in the room's entryway. Obi-Wan can see the betrayal that is written clearly on the man's face.

_I should have told you,_ Obi-Wan thinks to himself,_ I should have. . .and yet, I didn't._

_In this way, I was a true coward. A man afraid of his own failure and pain._

As Obi-Wan takes in the storm of emotion that is swirling around the Alderaanian man's form. . .he knows that a new problem has arisen.

An opposition to his plan.

However, Obi-Wan does not have time to work though such details. Already, the clock is trembling. . .the final seconds are running out. . .

Please, trust me one last time, Obi-Wan whispers to himself. He sends the thought towards Bail, though he knows the man cannot hear him.

Slowly, the Jedi turns to face his once-brother once more.

"A deal."

The two words ring through the air. They cut through the darkness, they spark a new set of emotions into the room.

Surprise. Confusion. Distrust.

Vader's eyes narrow at Obi-Wan's word. A flicker of confusion alights in his gaze, before it is washed away in the sea of darkness reflected there.

"What?" the Sith lord snaps. His tone is cool, and deadly. It sings with raw danger, with unveiled threat. . .

But Obi-Wan is not afraid. At least, not for his own life.

For, truly, how can he fear the boy he has practically raised? Even now, as he looks at Vader's imposing form. . .

He can still see the reflection of the slave from Tatooine. The boy of nine, a child full of dreams and hopes. . .

Of innocence.

"I propose a deal," Obi-Wan replies evenly. Surprisingly, his tone is steady and strong.

His words seem to catch Vader's attention.

There is a flicker of unease, of uncertainty and mistrust in his eyes. . .

But also a tremor of interest as well.

Obi-Wan takes the man's silence as a sign of agreement, as a gesture to continue. The Jedi sighs lightly. . .before he speaks once more.

"I propose. . ." he says slowly, "an agreement of peace."

Obi-Wan can sense the raw shock that erupts on the other side of the room. He can already hear the protests forming on Bail's lips. . .

However, the Alderaanian man is not apart of this conversation. No, this discussion is between the two force sensitives alone.

There is a long pause, in which Vader weighs Obi-Wan's words. Obi-Wan can easily see the disbelief that flickers around his thoughts.

However, the interest still remains.

Several long moments pass. . .before the Sith lord speaks. His words are slow, and cautious, yet they still retain the same cool, deadly tone.

"Tell me more."

**• ∞ ****§ ∞ •**

**Well. . .we'll see where this goes!**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry the chapter is a bit short. . .but I really had to end it where I did. I wanted to keep all of this contained to one chapter. . .**

**Anyway, big stuff is happening soon! That's all that matters.**

**Enjoy!**

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Luke tries to follow the conversation that is occurring between his father and the bearded man. . .but he can't make sense of their words. The names they use, the topics they speak of. . .all of it is foreign to the young boy.

So, he relies on emotions alone. He reaches out with his mind, and he timidly searches the presences of those in the room.

First, he looks at his father.

Instantly, Luke can feel the wall that his father has put up around his emotions. A thick sturdy barrier, that keeps anything from getting inside. . .

Still, Luke can catch traces of emotion. . .flickers of thought. . .

His father is angry. No. . .he is furious.

Luke shivers lightly, and he turns his attention away from his fathers and towards the bearded man, Obi-Wan.

The older man is not so hard to read.

As Luke reaches forward with his thoughts. . .he feels waves of sadness. The old man is mourning something. . .a dark and terrible loss.

_Who has he lost? _Luke can't help but think,_ it must have been someone he cared for a lot. . ._

Luke tries to match the emotions to what he has felt in other before. . .but he finds that he cannot. The closest feeling he can think of, is the way his father feels when he remember mother.

There is twisted sadness, a dark mourning. . .a powerful remorse. . .

But, in Obi-Wan. . .Luke senses no darkness. In this, the young boy is quite confused.

For, while his father's presence and Obi-Wan's are rather different. . .

Luke can't help but feel. . .as though they are the same.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

A certain awkward silence hangs over the room. The tension that marks the air is a palpable thing, so thick one could carve through it with a knife.

However, Obi-Wan refuses to let this tension get to him. He stands tall as he faces the Sith lord before him. He chooses his words carefully, as he knows each one determines the future of every life inside of the base.

"I have information, things. . .that you would be most interested to know," Obi-Wan begins slowly. Immediately, he can see the flicker of interest that appears on Vader's face.

"What kind of information?" the Sith lord murmurs, his voice cold and deadly. His eyes flicker with a dangerous warning.

Obi-Wan hesitates for only a moment, before he continues on.

"Like. . .who sent someone to kill your children."

At this revelation, silence falls. Obi-Wan can sense the confusion that radiates from the rebels gathered at the entrance of the room, he can sense their raw disbelief and shock. . .

For, they do not know who he speaks of. So far, they have been able to draw no information from the two bounty hunters. . .

But Obi-Wan knows. Oh, yes he does. . .he can see the traces of Sidious written clearly all over this attack.

Funny how, for the longest time, such things were hidden, concealed from the Jedi. Now, Obi-Wan can't help but feel as though they should have known the truth all along, that it should have been so obvious. . .

This fact, this revelation, draws more than a spark of interest from Vader. A raw look of vengeance appears in his gaze, and the golden flames flicker dangerously in his eyes.

"Who." The word is a hissed statement. Not a question. . .but a clear command.

Obi-Wan clears his throat lightly, before he reveals the piece of information. The reaction, is quite instantaneous.

_"__Sidious."_

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Far away, in the bustling center of Corsucant. . .tucked away in the confines of his throne room. . .

Sidious feels the disturbance.

The flickers of anger are tangible things. They rock the force in a screaming earthquake.

They sing a clear warning.

_Flee. Run. Danger is fast approaching. It is coming soon._

However, at the moment, Sidious finds himself worried less about his own fate. . .and more furious with the fact that the bounty hunters he sent out had _failed._

Oh, if he could get his hands on them. . .

_But, of course, _the thought snaps quickly into his mind, _I'm sure that Vader will have quite a lot to. . .say to them as well._

The emperor can't help but find this thought amusing. A light smile crosses his features, before it is swept into a scowl once more.

For now. . .a new set of problems has arisen.

Darth Vader has learned the truth. He has discovered his master's plots and plans. . .

To say that Sidious' apprentice is furious. . . would be a mild understatement.

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

In the moment of revelation, Vader doesn't know quite what to think. A thousand thoughts and emotions flurry through his thoughts, his mind. . .Until one falls to the front of his consciousness.

_You should have known._

And truly, he should have. The signs were all there. . .He was not as naive as he was when he first blindly followed his master's glimpses of power. . .

No. Now he knows his master's true nature. . .and still he had allowed himself to be blinded.

A wave of cold, dark fury washes over him. Raw power saturates the air of the room, and the lights flicker as the force warps around him.

In this moment. . .Vader could have easily lost control. He could have let his anger sweep through him. . .let it wash away any traces of sense. . .

If not for his children. His sweet, innocent children. . .

Upon feeling his sudden anger, a wave of fear washes through the twins. Confusion settles on them as they take in the swirling force, the flickering lights. . .

However, instead of fleeing from their father, who is the source of this danger and threat. . .they go to him for comfort.

Vader feels two small hands slip into his own. Luke and Leia seek comfort, they seek strength. . .from the only person they know. The man who loves them, who cares for them. . .

Vader shoves his anger, his hate to the back of his mind. He doesn't let these dark feelings disappear, but he hides them from the views of his children.

Quickly, he kneels to comfort them.

His arms slip around them both, and he draws his son and daughter in a tight embrace.

He can practically feel the looks of the rebels standing in the doorway. He can sense their surprise, their shock and confusion. . .

Their fear.

_Good,_ Vader thinks to himself, _good. . .you should be afraid._

_For if anyone dares lay a hand on my children again. . .death will be but a mercy._

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

A wave of relief washes through Obi-Wan as the trailing waves of darkness, of fury snap away. Vader snatches these emotions back as he kneels, as he embraces his children. . .

As Obi-Wan watches the family, the father and his twins. . .he knows that he has made the right choice. Though he can sense the betrayal rolling off of Bail and the others. . .the Jedi knows that he has made the correct decision. The force tells him as much.

Obi-Wan has a plan.

It is still in the making, still a budding seed in his mind. . .but the Jedi does have hope.

A hope that is formed on the vision before him. A loving father, caring for his children.

_Perhaps the light is not gone from you yet, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan's mind whispers gently.

The Jedi can only cling to this hope. He can simply keep his plan in mind, can keep adding details. . .and have faith that it will work out.

_It is time that we fight back,_ Obi-Wan thinks to himself, _that we show Sidious. . .that he is not the only one who can play this game._

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

Leia shivers lightly as the darkness fades. As the rolls of bad feelings, of terrible anger. . .leave the air.

The young girl buries her face into her father's chest. She seeks the comfort that she has longed for these long weeks.

The love of a parent.

_Of course, Carma is nice, _Leia thinks lightly to herself,_ but her hugs aren't as good as Daddy's._

Perhaps it is the way that her father's mind touches her's in a reassuring way. Almost in a constant reminder of: _It's alright now. I'm here. You're safe._

Vaguely, Leia can sense the other people still in the room. She can't help but wonder why they're still here. . .why they won't just leave. . .

But, she pushes these thoughts from her mind. If her father isn't worrying about it, then why should she? Now, more pressing issues are on her mind.

_Daddy, can we go home now?_ Leia shoves the thought gently towards her father,_ are you going to take us home?_

There is a long moment of silence, before her father replies.

_Not. . .not yet, Leia_, his voice whispers.

The young girl frowns at that, and a tremor of confusion races through her.

_Why. . .why not? Are you not here to take us home? _A quiver of fear strikes within her at that sudden revelation, though her father is quick to reassure her.

_No, no. Trust me, Leia, I will not rest until your brother and you are safe once more,_ her father's voice murmurs lightly, _you see. . .that is what I must do now._

There is a long moment's pause, before her father continues.

_I must do whatever it takes. . .to keep you safe._

**∞ • ****§ • ∞**

**Well, what do you think is going to happen next? Don't worry. . .I do have plans!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
